Insanity of the art
by neko-nya
Summary: [Complete]The art...they've gone insane, and they refuse to be sealed...and they've bound Krad to them controlling him. But who's controlling the art? DarkxKrad DaixSat
1. Prologue

Insanity of the Art

Prologue:

The redhead watched the starless sky, waiting, expecting black wings to appear, then followed by Dark who'd grin at him and tell him how easy it was. He watched and watched, nothing. Daisuke yawned then wiped the tear away from his eye, finally he saw the kaitou's wings in the sky, and he had something in his arms. The redhead smiled ran out onto the balcony to greet the thief.

"Dark!"

The figure landed on the balcony without answering the boy, taking a step towards the light, only then did the redhead see the tears that streaked his cheeks, he looked down, in the kaitou's arms was a lifeless angel, immediately recognizing the angel, Daisuke tensed up but moved towards the thief cautiously, there was blood dripping from Dark's hand, blood which came from the hunter's back. He felt no life from the blonde, sensing that something was obviously wrong he couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong with Krad...he's not..."

Dark's pained yet calm expression didn't shift, he looked down at Krad, then to the redhead, his violet eyes bored into red, revealing how shattered he was at the moment, "Daisuke..." The redhead flinched at the tone of the voice, so helpless and desperate, he'd never heard the kaitou speak in such a manner, "I need your help...please..."

--------------------------------------

Nya To find out what happened, stay tuned and read! Lol, I sound like a commercial don't I? Anyways...blah blah blah review blah blah blah!


	2. Chapter I

Bound By the Ring

Chapter I:

"Dark-kun! What happened!"

The thief set the blonde down on the redhead's bed not noticing the blood which started staining the sheets, Daisuke stared at Dark, "Isn't he your enemy? Why are you doing this?"

"You really don't remember do you?" Dark sighed. "I guess in the end...I really am the only who remembers, you see...me and Krad weren't always enemies...actually you were there too at that time, you and Satoshi."

Daisuke was shocked, he didn't know what to say, "Me and Hiwatari-kun? When?"

"A long, long time ago, when this war first started."

"..."

Dark started tending to the unmoving angel's injuries as he talked, "Who knows, you might remember after I tell you." He sighed, "I never thought I'd have to bring this up again..."

-------------------------

A timid little redhead walked into the bar full of strong, drunk men not knowing what to expect, he was told that he was suppose to meet someone there, someone who went by the name of Dark Mousy. The men all looked at him as he walked him, never in his life had he felt so small, one the drunk men asked him, "What yer doin' here kid?"

The boy wanted to make himself smaller and disappear, "Eeto...I'm look for Dark Mousy..."

A voice piped up, "That'd be me!" Then a figure jumped and landed in front of him making the boy yelp and jump back losing balance and falling, "Opps, my bad, what can I do for ya kid?"

The boy looked a couple years older than him, amethyst eyes and hair, dressed in leather, and a rabbit perched on his shoulder as he reached down to help him up, the redhead couldn't help but stutter, "I-I'm Daisuke, eeto...kaa-san, I mean Emiko sent me here..."

"Oh! You're Emiko's kid! We heard you were coming!"

_We?_

There was an annoyed sigh, a blonde pushed through the crowd that surrounded the two, "Can't you just walk up like a normal person instead of going all...Dark-like and scaring kids?"

Dark's smile stretched to a childish beam as he ran up to hug the blonde, "Krad!"

The angel-like blonde gave a small content smile, much like a cat's, Daisuke was absolutely shocked at how unearthly the pair looked, one of the men beside him whispered in his ear, "You think they're pretty too?"

The redhead gave a small nod, the man laughed, and continued whispering with that drunkard-like accent, "Well I wouldn't have either one catch ya gawking at the other, they're lovers see? Awfully jealous lovers, get caught looking at one and the other'll murda' ya."

Daisuke gulped, how could anyone who looked like angels be jealous and cruel? Especially Krad, the man wasn't done yet, "You don't believe me right? Especially that one, the name's Krad, he's not as angelic as he looks I tells ya, take my word for it, don't let them catch you gawking. Dark might not be as harsh as Krad when it comes to these terms."

The blonde looked at the redhead, "Who's that?"

"Daisuke! Emiko's kid!"

Krad nodded, "Krad...Hikari."

Daisuke's eyes widened, wasn't their main problem the Hikari? Why would he be here? Everything was getting more messed up by the second, Dark gestured towards a set of stairs, "Let's go newbie."

The redhead huffed, "Who's a newbie?"

The older boy laughed, "You have spunk, not bad kid, come on there's still one more you have to meet."

_Another one? _The man gave him a push, flashing him a thumbs-up, "Don't worry, that one's not so bad."

Daisuke gave a nod and walked up after Dark Mousy, no Kaitou Dark as his mother called him, they watched Krad walk into the far room, "Don't worry, he's just getting the materials out. Hey Dai-chan, he's gorgeous isn't he?"

"Eeto..."

"There's only one rule we have, and that is you know that Krad's mine and only mine, but I can't blame you," Dark laughed, "he _is_ damn sexy."

Daisuke blushed, then a voice interrupted them, "Urusai we're trying to figure things out!"

Dark smacked his head, "Oh right! I was suppose to introduce you to creepy boy! Guess I forgot!"

A boy walked out of the room Krad went through, "Some great thief you are, you'd probably forget what you were stealing in the first place if we didn't write it down."

"That hasn't happened...yet! Anyhow, Daisuke, this is creepy boy."

The blue haired boy glared at him, "I have a name you know."

"And I forgot that name!"

"Satoshi, Hiwatari Satoshi."

"I'm Daisuke."

"Hn."

Dark grinned as the boy went back into the room, "Isn't he just charmingly creepy? Okay, down to business, your mom recommended you for drawing maps and such, you good at art?"

"I'm okay."

The thief nodded, "Good enough, we suck at drawing so it's up to you to sketch things out for us alright?"

The boy nodded, "Kyu!"

Dark looked at his shoulder, "Right, this is With, my...assistant."

"Kyu, kyu!"

The rabbit hopped off Dark's shoulder and onto Daisuke's head, "Aww, he likes you, alright, let's get to the meeting before creepy boy starts hitting on Krad, if that happens we're going to need another strategist since he won't live long enough to see sunlight."

Jealous was an understatement, they were possessive of each other. The two entered the room, "We're here!"

"What took you?"

"I was laying out the basic rules to our newest member."

The blonde didn't look amused, "Can we just get this over with?"

Satoshi nodded, he folded the sleeves of his sweater up and unrolled a map, "Right, tonight, you're stealing The Maid of Aphrodite."

"Sounds interesting."

"Hear me out, this is under heavy security so you're going to need more than your rabbit alone, and there should be more police than usual, don't screw up."

"My, you just seem to take the pressure off everything don't you? When am I suppose to show up?"

"Midnight."

"Alright, sounds great, tell me where it's located and it's in the bag."

"Main hall, should have security surrounding it so it won't be hard to find."

"Okay now that that's over with, hey Krad look at this!"

"What?"

Dark got Daisuke into a headlock and ruffled up his hair, causing the redhead to yelp, "Isn't he cute?"

Golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight, the silver strands of light illuming the long golden hair, his white clothes glowed under the moonlight, creating an angel, a very angry angel, "Aa...very."

The thief dropped the redhead who rubbed his sore neck catching his breath, Satoshi sighed and shook his head, poor, poor newcomers were always getting tortured by the two, fainting under Krad's touch or Dark's comments.

Krad smirked, "You know, maybe I should just go with him instead, he does seem awfully cute doesn't he?"

Dark gawked, "You don't mean that, you _can't _mean that."

The blonde frowned and crossed his arms, "Why can't I?"

"Because-because-"

Krad got up and nuzzled Daisuke's neck causing the redhead to blush as red as his hair, "Because..."

The thief fumed and yanked the blonde away from the redhead who just stood there, in shock, "Because you're mine!"

With that spoken, the thief pressed his lips against Krad's roughly, Satoshi shook his head again as he dragged the still in shock Daisuke out the room, "I think it's time we left."

Outside, they sat against the door, Daisuke felt like he was eavesdropping on the two but the blue haired boy assured him that it wasn't anything new, and that it might take them a minute to unlock their lips.

"Hey Hiwatari-kun."

"Yea?"

"Krad's a Hikari, why's he here?"

"I guess we all look at Dark differently, some a hero, some a criminal, some extremely annoying guy and Krad, a lover. After all, it was Dark who stole him."

"Dark stole him!?"

"Yea, he used to be locked up then once Dark went into his room to steal a painting, according to the story, Dark fell in love with Krad at first sight and Krad was sick of getting locked up in his own room so he asked Dark to take him away, or to "steal him" apparently, but then Dark declined and told him that he wouldn't steal him until he stole his heart. After a couple of visits, Dark figured that it was time to take him away so he did and now this is this."

"But wouldn't his father look for him."

"He has, he treasures Krad like a piece of fine art, but nothing more, apparently he's given up, he knows that his son chose Dark over him, what's he going to do about it? All the plans he had for Krad must've gone down the drain."

Daisuke sighed and rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder, "How complicated..."

"Mmm...Dark..."

"You're mine Krad and don't you forget it. I stole you and now you're mine forever. If you're not mines you're nobody's."

"Same goes for you."

Dark grinned while kissing Krad's neck as he groaned, "Deal...love you."

"Aa..."

The two lovers leaned into each other's embrace whispering silent promises that only they and the soundless sky heard.

----------------------------

"...all that really happened?"

"Doesn't seem real does it? You think I'm lying don't you? I kind of wish I was lying too."

"It's completely bizarre yet...I don't know why but I find myself believing everyword of it, well maybe not every word but the main story...it's like I see little glimpses of it in my head."

"You're starting to remember I guess."

Daisuke watched Dark healing Krad's wounds, he checked for a pulse, there was none, "Why are you healing him? Isn't he..."

"He hates looking dirty."

The redhead blinked at the thief's words, "...I don't understand, if you two were lovers how did you end up...like this?"

The thief paused, and started hesitantly, "You see...erm...well...this one mission it went...bad, really bad...that was the first time I lost Krad..."

-------------------------------

Nya

Eeto...what to say? I'll try to update soon! Please R&R! And thankies to those who did! Umm...this fic tortures Krad too, I like picking on him, what can I say? It's...entertaining in my own little messed up way...I promise the next chapter will be better! At least I really hope so!

**golden-flame4**- Krad's dead! How he died...I'll try to update soon nya

**Hikari Fubuki**- Aww...there there...-hands over a box of tissues- don't die! I'll even give you a cookie! You know you want the cookie :)

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Thankies for staying and seeing what happens! :D I'll post more up soon!

**snitknotrulez**- :D Satoshi plushie! XD Thankies! Wanna cookie? It's chocolate chip! Everyone loves chocolate chip cookies!

**Seena58**- Hi! Thanks, advertisment is the future of the world apparently, buy this! It's cheap! etc, you flatter me, I doubt all my stories are good, update yours soon!

**word dreamer 999**- It's getting there, just have to get all the other explanations out of the way first, I actually have most of it written down in my little notebook but I haven't found time to type it all out, that's my excuse if anyone asks. :P

**Lilac Dew-** My grammar sucks, I know that much, my teachers told me that too, using other words of course, I'll try to fix that. Thanks for the feedback!

**Socks-The-Kitsune**- I couldn't think of anything else to add to the prologue, but don't worry, the chapters will be longer...I think, I'll try! Hope you like this chapter!

**Kloudy Reignfall**- Lol, Krad dies because...not telling nya! :P Hi-mi-tsu nya Sorry, don't wanna give away the story!

**Ailin**- I'm working on them so expect a couple of them to be updated soon, I couldn't keep all the ideas in my head anymore so I kinda had to create new fics, hmmm....there won't be another one in awhile...I don't think so anyways...oh well I'll post more up soon!

**silvertears**- Eep! -runs away and trips- Here's more! Wanna cookie? Cookie tastes better! It's all sugary too! :D Here's more!

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I killed Krad again! It's like a hobby of mine or something now, awww thanks, I didn't think it'd be that sad so soon, it was suppose to get worse later...I mean...I didn't say anything! -shifty eyes- Erm...hope you like this chapter nya!


	3. Chapter II

Insanity of the Art

Chapter II:

_**I will steal the Jewel of Queen Mariana tonight at the stroke of midnight.**_

_**Kaitou Dark**_

---------------------------------

"Another one!? So soon!? Is it just me or has there been more artworks to steal lately, I mean, it's hardly been a day."

"I agree, they're up to something…you were almost caught last time so be careful…"

Dark grinned, "I love you too Krad."

"Hn."

"Anyways, Niwa's drawn out the map, you have three hours to do whatever you want, and like Krad said, be careful this time, I have a bad feeling about this."

"You worry too much, don't you know stress is bad for you? For all you know, you could wake up bald the next day!"

Krad stifled his laughter, every time he smiled Daisuke thought of an angel, innocent smile, but his wrath was more than dangerous to tamper with. It was a mystery how Dark and Krad got along so well, they were opposites, how they put up with each other's differences, only god knew. He got up and walked over to his fuming lover, "Come on Hiwatari-kun, let's go, they need their time together."

The blue haired boy looked at the redhead and nodded, "Fine…you better not screw up Dark or we're going to have to go through the trouble of getting you out again."

"What do you take me for? A novice!?"

Satoshi snorted and headed out the door, on the way out, he slammed it shut, Dark called out after him, "Aa, love you too!"

The thief grinned and headed back to the blonde, "What's the matter love? You seem tense tonight."

"Something bad's going to happen tonight, I know it…"

Dark wrapped an arm around Krad's waist and nuzzled his neck, "You're paranoid."

"…I guess."

The blonde looked up at the moon, the thief caught the longing gaze, "You wanna?"

"Yea…"

Dark dipped his head and smiled, "Your wish is my command."

The thief summoned With who turned into a pair of jet black wings, attaching themselves to Krad's back, the blonde flew out the window, Dark called after him, "I'll see you on the roof."

They spent the rest of the night on the roof, Krad leaned against Dark, "It's about time you went, you better be careful."

"Aren't I always? You'd better head back inside."

The blonde shook his head, "I'm staying out here awhile longer…"

"Alright, don't stay up too late, I'll be back soon."

"You better be…"

The thief gave a little kiss before flying off, Krad watched his lover disappear into the sky, he frowned, tucking his knees up a little closer to his chestand resting his head on his knees. There was a horrible feeling in his chest, one that he couldn't ignore not matter how hard he tried, it was like a foretold doom inching closer by the second…

-----------------

That night Dark didn't return as he said he would, the pair of wings came back, Krad, who was still on the roof spotted thecreature and had him take him to where Dark was. They landed inside a building, Krad observed the scene, there were several guards around and Dark was caged up like a wild animal. The blonde sighed and shook his head, stupid thief, he never paid attention to any warnings that were given. They waited until the guards were on shifts, one at a time, Krad gestured down, With attached himself to his back once more and they swooped down knocking the guard out.

"Krad!"

The blonde took the key that hung from the guard's belt, "I told you to be careful you dimwit."

"I was! But they had more guards than usual, did I mention that they checked for badges and ID so I couldn't really disguise myself?"

Krad sighed and started fiddling with the lock, "Carelessness will be the death of you."

"You seem impatient today, usually you'd make a replica of the key instead of knocking the poor guy out."

"Oh shut up you."

"At least I have the jewel!"

Krad growled when the lock didn't unlock, "This isn't the right key…this was a trap!" Someone clapped, the blonde whirled around, "Show yourself!" A figure emerged from the darkness, Krad's breath halted as he stared disbelievingly. No, gods no, it couldn't be, "Otou-sama…"

"It's nice to see that I haven't been forgotten, Krad."

The blonde stood up, "You set this up…"

His father laughed, "You've always been able to catch on quite quickly. I suppose you're looking for this?"

The man held up a little golden key, Krad's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"You to come home."

Krad raised a brow, "Is that all? I'd expect a bigger trade for a world-class thief's freedom."

"Don't tempt me, I'm already being generous."

The blonde considered, "Just me going home?" he wasn't even sure if he could call it home anymore.

"Yes, that's all. And the thief can try and steal you again for all I care, although I doubt he'll be able to."

Dark growled, "You underestimate me…"

Krad glared at the thief, "Fine then, we have a trade."

The man's lips broke out into a smile, "Very well then." He tossed the key to his son.

The blonde undid the lock, opening the cage, Dark stepped out and whispered, "I'll get you back."

Krad smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A guard came in and cuffed the blonde hand while Dark summoned his rabbit, "I'll get you for underestimating me…"

"No Kaitou Dark, you underestimated _me_."

Dark shot him a questioning look before flying out of the building, taking one last look at the blonde, "Don't worry love, I'll be back for you soon."

Krad looked up, his golden eyes seemed to glow, he mouthed the words, _you better…_

-----------------

They locked him up in his room, memories came flooding back to him.

_He was always alone up there in his room, unable to see the sky due to the expanded roof over his window, there was no balcony, no wayout. All his servants seemed to fear him, he always asked himself why but never got an answer. Spending most of is time painting things he thought of, the only visitor he got was his father._

"_Your painting is beautiful Krad…"_

_What beautiful was, he didn't know, but he accepted the compliment, he looked at the art again, it made his eyes feel good just by lookingat it, was that beautiful? Something that soothed the eyes? He dipped his head graciously as his father left the room, he glanced at the painting, if it was beautiful then he would name it that, he wrote in the little tag under it, 'Divine Beauty'. Afterwards, he started painting more, trying out different styles and color, his room had piles of paintings in it, then one night he received a note._

**_I will steal the painting "Divine Beauty" tonight at the stroke of midnight._**

**_Kaitou Dark _**

_Krad looked at the card in bewilderment, unsure of what was going to happen._

_-----------------------_

_That night a winged figure opened the window and flew into the room, landing gracefully. Krad sat on his bed and watched as he watched the figure cloaked in black move nimbly across the room towards his painting, his wings seemed to have perched onhis shoulder, he had never known a person to have wings, detachable ones at that._

_The stranger touched his painting, "Beautiful…"_

_That word again, Krad continued eyeing the outsider, he traveled around the room observing his paintings, hescratched the wings on his shoulders, "The artist sure has talent doesn't he With?"_

"_Kyu!"_

_Krad yelped, startled that the pair of wings would make such a sound, the figure whirled around and saw the boy.The blonde stared at the thief, he got up and turned on a little light by his desk, blowing out the match, "Who are you?"_

_The figure stepped into the light to reveal a youthful face, eyes glittering with mischief, "Kaitou Dark, here to steal your painting, lovely painting, suits the artist."_

_The kaitou appeared to be kind, Krad stared at him disbelievingly, "You aren't afraid of me?"_

_Dark looked baffled, "Why would I be?"_

_Krad shrugged, "Everyone here seems to be…"_

"_Hm? There's nothing frightening about you, you're the most beautiful creature I've laid my eyes on."_

_The blonde blushed, "I'm...beautiful?"_

_The thief gave him a funny look, "Haven't you ever seen yourself in the mirror?"_

_Krad shook his head, Dark stared at him, "You can't be serious…"_

"_Are...beautiful things something to be scared of?"_

_Dark blinked, the angel in front of him was completely oblivious to the world, he sighed, "No…being beautiful things were meant to be envied and loved…what's your name?"_

"_Krad…Hikari Krad."_

_A flicker of hatred flashed through the thief's eyes, Krad watched him confused. Dark shook his head, no…this boy wasn't like his relatives, he didn't know anything about the world, completely innocent…an innocent Hikari, he wanted to laugh at the words. Krad was watching him through eyes that were unaware of the world, being pent up in the room where even the sky was oblivious to him._

"_Aren't you going to raise the alarm or call your guards?"_

_The blonde looked at him, brilliant golden eyes swirling with confusion, "Why? I don't have guards and this is my painting to give to whom I wish. And if you like it so much just go ahead and take it, I won't stop you."_

"_You…you're a strange one." The kaitou smirked, "I'll be back again."_

_Krad blinked unsure of what he was suppose to think, "Hey…"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Is the sky beautiful too?"_

_Dark nodded, painting in hand, "Aa, heavenly, I'll show you one day."_

_Krad gave a small nod, "I'd like that…"_

"_So would I, until then." He planted a kiss on the blonde's lips._

_Krad stared in bewilderment as the thief flew out the window and into the world he didn't know, he lifted a hand to his lips brain stilltrying to figure out what just happened. After that night, Dark came back and visited him very often, sometimes in the daytime sometimes at night, after carrying the blonde outside and flying around for awhile Krad asked something of the thief he had never thought of asking._

"_Can you take me away from here? I mean…would you steal me from this prison?"_

_Dark gave a small smile, "No…not until I'm sure that you're completely mine."_

_Krad huffed, "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm going to steal your heart first, until then I guess you'll have to wait."_

"_Steal my heart?"_

"_Yes, I've fallen for you Krad, until I get your heart too you're staying here."_

"_What if I told you that you already have my heart?"_

_Dark raised a brow, "Hm?"_

"…_I love you Dark, please…take me away from here."_

"_Your wish is my command."_

_That night, a notice was sent._

_**I will steal Hikari Krad tonightat the stroke of nine.**_

_**Kaitou Dark**_

_Krad smiled, he was finally getting out of his jail, his father, of course was enraged with the idea of the thief trying to steal his son. He hadhis guards locked up with the boy that night, when Dark showed up they were armed and prepared to fight. Krad raised his hand and stopped them, "The next person who moves will have to deal with me."_

_The guards halted, "Bu-but Krad-sama, your father-"_

"_Are you disobeying me!?"_

_The guards seemed to consider for a moment, "N-no Krad-sama…"_

_Kradgraced them one of his rare smiles, an angelic smile that would've made anyone melt on their feet, the guards were no exception, "Thank-you, make up some heroic story or something to tell my father, as for me, I'll be going now, goodbye."_

_The blonde turned around and headed for the thief, "You go first, there's no way we'd both fit through the window."_

_Dark nodded and flew out then Krad went, the thief caught him bride-style and smirked, "That was a nice farewell speech, I didn't think you had it in you to boss people around."_

"_You'd be surprised."_

"_I'm already surprised, and jealous, you smiled at them and yet you won't present me with a smile? How mean, I'm wounded."_

_Krad laughed, "You have forever to see me smile, those gentlemen there only had that moment."_

_Dark grinned, "I'll settle for that laugh and a kiss instead then, so, how about it?"_

"_Since when did you need my consent to kiss me?"_

"_You're right…never." __The thief smirked as he placed his lips over the blonde's, "You're mine Krad."_

"_So it would seem."_

"_I love you too."_

_-----------------------_

Krad shook his head, and looked around, everything was as he had left them, his paintings, his unmade bed and everything else. He peered out the window, again he couldn't see the sky, he felt like a caged bird. Awhile later his father came back in but with guards this time.

"How does it feel to be back home Krad?"

"What am I suppose to say? It feels the same." A prison...

"Well…not for long, follow me Krad."

The blonde didn't like the fact that his father was ending every sentence with his name, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see…"

All the time he had spent at the place he had never really stepped out of his room before, the largeness of the house surprisedhim, there were artworks hung everywhere. The man led him down a couple flights of stairs, somewhere underground, Krad mused. He had seen the house or mansion from above, it was enormous, in the shape of a square with the middle as the garden, _probably more stuff underground _Dark had told him. They went into a dark eerie room, one of the guards lit up a match, it was a dungeon, the blonde stared at his father in disbelieve.

"You're locking me up!?"

His father looked at him with false affection, "Just for a day, maybe less, just so _he _won't get you while we prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

The man ignored him, "Looks like it'll be snowing tomorrow…"

Krad didn't say anything as the guards cuffed him to the wall, he heard them mumble, catching but a few words, "Soon…ashamed…beautiful."

He shivered, not liking how the words were spoken, "Look…it's snowing already…"

Krad looked up at a little window near the ceiling, little flakes of white drifted onto the ground, _Dark…_

---------------------

He didn't sleep that night, too busy pondering, when it became light outside, half of the window was covered with powdery white, some feel into the prison where he was held. Krad shivered, wishing he had worn a jacket, his breath came out crisp, making little puffs of smoke. A bit later footsteps headed down, it was his father and the guards again.

"I see you're up, good morning Krad, today's the day." He said cheerfully.

Krad swallowed hard, "The day for what?"

"You'll see," he said in a sing-song tone. "Actually, you won't." He started laughing, one of the men took the cuffs off, he stood up and rubbed his wrist, the other man raised an iron pipe behind him. Krad whirled around and kicked the man in the gut causing him to double over, "It's been fun, goodbye Krad."

The blonde whirled around but not fast enough, he saw that his father had a gun in his hand, still smiling. Before he could turn aroundcompletely his father laughed and pulled the trigger.

In the middle of the beautiful snowy day a single shot rang throughout the distance, yet the snow never ceased to fall.

Krad's body slumped lifelessly onto the ground, the bullet pieced the center of his back, his eyes drained of life staring blankly at the window where outside, snowflakes continued to fall.

------------------------------

_**To Dark Mousy**_

_**If you wish to see your lover one last time, meet at the garden square of the Hikari mansion at midnight where your fate will be sealed.**_

------------------------------

Nya

How was that? XD I actually updated something else!!!! :) This is all in the past by the way nya!! I'm insane at the moment, must be the sugar :P

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Whoa can you review fast or what...and you sound like a narrator! XD Stay tune till next time to find out what happens to Dark and Krad :P Wahahahha...sorry, insanity's got to me XD

**slipknot-** I updated! And I'll update again as soon as possible!! Like the cookie? :P

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Krad's dead! Actually...he was dead before! But ermm....yea...not really sure what I'm saying...chocolate! XD More insane sugarhighness!!!!! Would this be considered a quick update? o.O

**Seena58**- Evil ads! Woots! Flashbacks are pretty cool, I like writting them :) me and my little insane mind of evil XD Thankies! Your review is actually really relieving since I didn't know what to think :P

**babymar-mar**- Dark and Krad making out XD Jealousy is a powerful weapon and should always be used when wanting attention from someone :P Guess this chapter was more on the serious side ne?

**golden-flame4-** XD Angsty sex lol, then I'd have to change the rating, not sure about that, and Krad dies...again! I'm sorry! But I had to! Blame my sadistic mind nya!

**Hikari Fubuki**- Would this be considered soon nya? I hope so, hmm...must update other fics soon too! I'll try to work something out :) Possessiveness was always in Krad's character apparently :P

**Animegoil-** Fear not! There'll be fluff between them! I'll add in as much as possible! They just look so cute together XD Erm....sorry about Krad...ehheheheheh....

**ivyking-** I'm sorry that Krad's dead! But there's more to it then just him being dead! The story must go on! Wow...you asked me a question that I can't answer...Dark or Krad...o.o brain freeze...can't choose! They're both so cool!!!! XD

I'm sorry if I sound insane, but I really have gone crazy at the moment, if you don't get the random messed up comments...just erm...ignore them or something, it's not my fault the teacher was handing out chocolate today nya!!!! Whoa...the room's spinning...umm....thankies for the reviews though!!!


	4. Chapter III

Insanity of the Art

Chapter III:

Dark flew as fast as he could through the snow, reaching the garden square, he landed. He saw nothing but a snow covered garden, he growled, "Come out Hikari, what kind of sick joke is this!?"

A man stepped out of the house, "Oh this is no joke Dark Mousy, but you'll be wishing that it was soon enough."

"What!? Where's Krad!? What have you done with him!?"

"You'll see…" With a snap of a finger, the garden disappeared, all the shrubs were turned into nothingness. Dark gasped, the man took a couple steps past Dark and towards what was not a ritual ground. There was an extremely tall cross in the middle of the square, Dark was feeling uneasy, he looked up at the cross, there was something hanging on it, he saw white and gold…

"KRAD!"

The blonde's arms were spread out and tied to the cross, head dipping unresponsively, there was blood running down the cross, slowly trickling down the wood. Dark called his lover's name again and ran but there was a barrier surrounding the area, he growled and pounded at it, "Damn you Hikari! What did you do you Krad!?"

The man smiled coldly, "I'm simply saving him…from you…"

"From me!? The only person who's going to need saving is you! Give Krad back to me!"

"No…I doubt you'll be wanting him back…"

Dark had a sinking feeling that he already knew what he meant, he pushed it out of his mind, "What's that suppose to mean! Goddamn it, how could you!? He's your son!"

The man glared at him, he hissed, "He stopped being my son after he left to go with you, it's all your fault..."

"I freed him! You left him locked up in his room!"

"It was for his own good."

"You bastard! How can you say that!?"

The Hikari ignored him, he nodded to the men who were standing by the cross, "Let's do this…"

The men nodded, Krad's father headed to the cross, receiving a book he skimmed through a bit and stopped, "Witness this, Dark Mousy." His voice was full of scorn, "I shall set my son free from you."

"What are you going to do!?"

Again he ignored the ranting thief, brushing snowflakes off the page he started reading. He read words that Dark didn't understand, powerful words that sent chills up his spine, soon there was wind inside the barrier making the man's coat flap wildly. The wind went everywhere, slipping through long strands of golden hair, the snow went wild and soon, Krad's body started to glow, it came off the cross and landed softly onto a stone tablet. The wind died down, a snowy grave, Dark realized, that's what it was, a snowy grave, he started yelling forgotten words at the man. Finally, the man closed the book, still chanting he drew out a sword. That was when the barrier shattered. He raised the sword high above the blonde, Dark ran as fast as he could towards them praying that he not be too late. Then the sword went down and blood splattered onto the snow, bright red on white.

The man's eyes widened, "You! No! I forbid you to stay around my son for eternity!"

Dark grinned weakly, coughing out blood, "Too bad pops, eternity huh? Doesn't sound all that bad."

The sword had pierced through both the living and the dead, the thief smiled and kissed the blonde one last time causing the pale lips to be smeared with crimson. The Hikari howled in rage, "If eternity is what you want then it's what you'll get! But I curse you now! Let only you have the burden of carrying memories and as long as you live my son shall suffer!"

But Dark was beyond hearing. He had slumped on top of the blonde in the silent snowy grave. Soon their souls their lifted up into heaven but a bright light stopped them, then the spirits went separate ways…

---------------------

He opened his eyes slowly, groaning in pain, sitting up he rubbed his eye. Didn't a sword stab him and Krad? Where was the blonde anyways? Was it all a dream?

"You're awake!"

Dark looked up it was Daisuke's mother, "Emiko? What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here?"

"You got knocked out silly, Dai-chan! Fetch some fresh clothes!"

A reply was heard from outside the room, "Hai! Dark's awake?"

"Yup!"

"How long was I out?"

"Around a week…"

"And Krad?"

Emiko gave him a good long stare, "Who's Krad?"

Dark stared at her in disbelieve, "My lover…"

"Dark…you've never really had a lover…just flings, are you feeling alright?"

"Yea…"

He jumped out of the bed and landed on his feet, everything felt the same, no trace of a sword being stabbed through him. Dark ran out of the room heedless to Emiko's cries, it was the Niwa household, he found the redhead and shook him by the shoulders, "Daisuke, where's Krad?"

The redhead gave him a funny look, "Dark? Is something wrong? Who's Krad?"

"You know! Our little group of four! You, me, creepy boy and Krad!"

"Hidoi, why do you always Satoshi-kun creepy?"

"Because that's what he is!"

Daisuke shook his head slowly, "It's always been you, me and Satoshi-kun, who is this Krad? Did you finally settle down?"

_A long time ago!_ Dark's mind screamed out, _how can they not know who Krad is!? It's known throughout the city that he's my fucking lover! No…then…it wasn't a dream and Krad's…shut up shut up it's not true! He's alive! And people don't just suddenly forget the dead people! There's gotta be another reason! _Then he gasped, _Hikari's curse, no…it can't be true! But that'd explain everything! Shit! Still…wouldn't that mean that Krad's alive? Where is he!? Can he remember me!?_

"Dark? Dark!"

Dark snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the redhead, "Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Uhh…sure…"

"Who's Krad? New lover?"

Dark shook his head reassuring himself that Krad was still his lover, he forced a smile out, "No one really…"

"Okay…if you say so…"

"Yea I'm sure, sorry, just lost my head for a bit…"

"Alright…"

Suddenly Emiko called Daisuke, "Dai-chan! Satoshi's here!"

The redhead smiled, "Coming!"

Dark frowned as the boy left, it wasn't fair, how come _he_ got to keep his lover? Not fair at all…he wanted Krad more than ever now, the image of the blonde and his gentle smiles flashed in his head. He shook his head, making the image disappear. He grumbled to himself as he left the room, "This world just isn't fair…"

-------------------

Daisuke stared at him wide eyed, "We all forgot Krad?"

The redhead looked at the unmoving angel on the bed, Dark nodded sadly, "Yea…after you two died I just kept on going around like normal since I didn't seem to grow old, I kept on looking for Krad but only heaven knows where he went."

"How come he hates you though if you used to be lovers…"

"You know my little affair with Rika?"

Daisuke nodded, "Yea…"

"Well they took the opportunity and used it against me."

"How cruel…"

Dark let out a bitter laugh, "Oh they're cruel alright, they're cruel beyond words…"

------------------

Golden eyes slowly opened, his vision was still blurry, he sat up only to find his head spinning, "You're awake."

Krad narrowed his eyes trying to focus his vision, "Who's there?"

"I see your vision's still blurry."

The blonde glared at the stranger, "Thank you for stating the obvious, where am I?"

"You've just woken up from a very long slumber…"

Finally his vision cleared, he looked around, mind whirling, he was surrounded by things he didn't know, "Where am I?"

"You're in my house."

"And just how long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple years?"

Krad's eyes widened, "How? What? Is Dark-" Then he noticed that his lover was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Dark?"

The man before him smiled, his tousled brown hair glittering under the light, "You want to see him?"

"Yes…"

"Very well…"

The man touched a ring on his fingers, Krad cringed in pain, feathers exploded from his back and when the pain was gone there was a lot of weight on his back. The blonde looked back, he gasped, white wings, large angelic wings. He blinked and looked at the man, "How'd you-"

"Don't worry about the details, you'll find your lover in the park, and these will take you there, I assume you know how to steer?"

Krad nodded, he headed for the closes window and unfurled his wings, he jumped out letting the white wings glide through the air. Looking down he realized that everything had changed, sleeping through a few years huh…it was more like a few decades, houses were lit with some electrical power instead of fire. The blonde focused on his main goal, finding Dark, he would get answers from him…

--------------------------

The thief sighed and hugged the girl, he knew it was wrong but he was desperate from the loneliness. His heart ached for Krad longingly but since the blonde wasn't available, he had to settle for the second best thing.

"Dark…who's that?"

Dark turned around, he could make out a white figure with long golden hair, he let go of the girl immediately, it couldn't be…Krad!? The figure approached them slowly, Dark could tell that he was in deep shit already.

Krad stalked towards the two, he couldn't believe it! Dark was with a girl after all he had promised him too! The blonde's mind was begging him to turn and flee so he could run away and deny the truth but he was kept on walking. Once he was within hearing range, he stopped, refusing to move any closer, he glared at his lover, hissing in a calm deadly voice, "So this is what's been happening while I was gone…"

The thief took a few steps towards the blonde but someone was tugging at his hand, he turned around, it was Rika, "Dark…who is he?"

Dark ignored her, pulling his hand away, he looked at the blonde hastily, "Krad, this isn't-"

The blonde didn't wait for the rest of it, he shrunk away as though Dark were a poison dart aiming for him, but watching the girl caused rage to boil inside him, he never noticed how he released the anger into the form of a ball and had blasted it at the girl only to have Dark knock it away. Only then did the thief realized what he had done, many times at the bar, men had hit on the blonde, Dark would punch the wall beside their heads as a threatening warning, and Krad would always watch unfazed, trusting him not to start a fight. The thief mentally slapped himself for being stupid, he should've known that Krad wouldn't kill.

"So that's how it is…"

"Krad, please let me explain…"

"Don't lie to me Dark. Don't try to tell me you love me because I know you don't." He walked towards the angel only to have him backing away shaking his head, "No, don't come near me, I don't want to hear your excuse…just stay away and don't come closer…" _Because if you do…I won't be able to say mad at you…I won't be able to say no…I'll break…_

Krad looked Dark in the eye, golden eyes filled with grief and betrayal. The thief couldn't hold the blonde's gaze, looking away guiltily, he opened his mouth but no words came out. Krad sighed defeated, he gave Dark his final smile, a smile with no happiness, "I should've known…" _There is no trust in the world, no one can be trusted, the only person to depend on is yourself…_

Dark stared at the blonde, "What!? No, gods Krad, I-"

_Please don't call my name…it hurts…_Krad took a step forward placing a finger on the thief's lips, shushing him, he shook his head again, "Goodbye Dark Mousy." _Traitor._

He placed a last kiss on his one time lover, his lips were as he remembered them, soft and warm, then he turned tail and flew away. As he flew, he let the tears he held back escape, streaking down his cheek, pushed by the wind. The word traitor repeated in his head, it hurt, the stabbing pain in his chest that made more tears come out. He could hear the thief calling out his name. _Don't call my name…I am no longer the one you love, don't call my name like that…it makes me want to go back and forgive you for everything…I can't take it anymore…_

Dark stared at the now empty sky, it had all happened to quickly that he was still recovering from shock, Krad came back, Krad his _lover _came back and saw him with Rika, Krad was upset beyond word, Krad had said goodbye, Krad flew away, Krad had wings, Krad's eyes told him everything he needed to know, Krad was taking over his mind like when he had first saw him sitting on his bed on that lonely night.

"Krad!!!" Dark yelled at the nothingness, determined to catch the blonde he summoned his wings, "With!"

"Dark!"

The thief turned away from the girl, "Sorry, it was a mistake."

As he flew away Rika angrily called after him, "You're ditching just like that!? It was a mistake!? I can't believe I'm getting cast off for some fucking bastard-"

Dark whirled around, eyes glowing with rage, he hissed, "Don't you _ever _dare talk about Krad like that you little whore."

Rika gawked, dumbfound from the sudden change of attitude, she watched black wings attach themselves to the thief and lift him up into the air.

-----------------------

"So you're back." Krad landed gracefully, saying nothing, "How'd it go?" The angel remained silent, the man frowned a bit, but it didn't hold any sadness in it, "I'm assuming it went bad?" The blonde looked away, "You know…I can't help you get revenge…" Krad sighed in annoyance, "the girl will suffer…"

Krad shook his head, revenge was stupid and immature, but the jealous part of him got the better of him, he looked back, eyebrow raised. The man smiled and took out a golden cross, the blonde noticed that he had a golden ring on his finger with markings that matched the cross, the man gave him a suggestive look, "You interested?"

"…what is it?"

"It'll give you the power of destruction." And that was all he said.

The blonde wasn't thinking things thoroughly, he shrugged and watched the man approach him, taking the cross and tying it to the end of his ponytail, he kneeled down and kissed it. Suddenly there was a bright golden light. Krad looked around alarmed, "What-"

"No need to be scared, Krad, it's only a bonding." He smiled, "Now you're mine."

"What are you!?"

The man gave him a cold smile, one that reminded Krad of his father, "I am…a Hikari."

Golden eyes widened before the light consumed him.

--------------------

Dark flew around, upon seeing a golden light illuminate, he flew towards it, but all there was a very gleeful man admiring a golden ring on his finger, he sighed and flew away. But then he too disappeared into a dark light.

----------------------

"So he purposefully let Krad see that moment between you two!?" The redhead asked looking at Dark wide eyed.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, the Hikari do everything on purpose."

"What happened next?"

"…well apparently I got bonded to your family like Krad did to the Hikari…the next time we met…" He inhaled deeply, "the first thing he asked me was 'Who are you?'"

--------------------

Nya

I'm trying to move on with this fic but it's long...at least longer than some of my other ones :P Still...I'll try to update faster before all the ideas slip out of my head XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Your computer died? o.o I feel kind of sadistic for killing Krad...repeatedly XP but I can't help it, nyahahahhaa...Dark and Krad's past are just so fun to make up :D

**Mysterious Kaitou**- XD I was grinning to myself while I typed that out, Dark stole from the Hikari so I figured he could steal one himself :P Wahahhaha...evil authoress who likes to torture Krad, maybe that should be my new pen name XD I enjoy torturing Krad and Dark...mainly Krad :P

**ivyking**- Wahhh...don't hate me :( you're just a wee bit more insane than I am, I didn't consider Krad getting raped o.o I almost wish I did though... :P I never run out of ideas when it comes to torturing the two XP Chocolate!! :D I'll start updating my happier stories...like...errr...not sure, just one of the giddier ones XD

**babymar-mar**- Bingo! Actually...not really, in a way he just bound the two together for eternity o.o butthole of a father XD nyahahahha

**Ailin**- Define evil :P alot of people would point signs at me for writting the fic like this in the first place XP but yea, Krad's father is evil, I'm making the Hikari family evil :P

**SpinningAvia**- I killed Krad! Again! You're lucky, our school doesn't allow us to go on anything but our school website and the links there :( Sucks to be at my school :P

**Animegoil**- Cliffhanger! I love those XD at least while I'm the writer :P Krad comes to life again, and disappears along with Dark XP Yea...Dark died and no one remembers poor Krad, I'm adding in as much fluff as possible, especially in the flashbacks XD

**golden-flame4**- XD lol, suggestions are more erotic than sex itself? XD lime...hmm...maybe just a little XP

**Hikari Fubuki**- o.O I scare you? Maybe I should put this as a horror fic...I dreamt of myself being killed plenty of times, not to mention near death situations, sometimes I almost wish I had popcorn with me so I can see myself die XP Yea, it's really sad when alot of people die, like that tsunami :( I was hugging my dog while watching the news, poor people :(

**Seena58**- Nyahahhaa, fear my wrath of insanity XP Like I've been say, it's a horrible habit, I tried...actually no I didn't try to stop it :P Without my chaotic insanity I might run out of ideas so I'd rather not stop this nasty habit of mine. Glad you liked it though :)

**darkandme4eva**- Krad comes back to life! Dark's ermm...he's still kinda...crushed but still...erm....at least he comes back to life :P


	5. Chapter IV

Insanity of the Art

Chapter IV:

"_Who are you?"_

_Dark felt himself stiffen, but took a step forward, "Krad?"_

_The figure in white remained still, he repeated, "…who are you?"_

"_It's me! Dark!?"_

_The blonde cocked his head slightly, "Dark? …who is that?"_

_The thief stared in disbelief, a man stepped behind the angel-like figure, running a finger over a golden ring, then he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and whispered into the angel's ear, "He's Dark Mousy…the enemy…"_

"_The enemy…"_

_Slowly letting go of the blonde's waist he smirked, "Yes, that's right, he's the enemy, kill him."_

_Energy started gathering in the blonde's palm but Dark rushed forward and grabbed his arm, looking into his eyes the thief was taken back by the emptiness in the golden eyes. "Krad…did you really forget me?"_

_Krad's face remained emotionless except for a streak of tears flowing down his cheek, he looked right through Dark, and asked himself, "It hurts…why?"_

"_Krad…" The blonde's eyes widened as he shrunk away, wrenching his arm away as though the thief's touch were poisonous, or at least he tried. Dark's grip tightened, Krad let out a low whimper, "No…you're the enemy…"_

"_That's right Krad, don't forget who owns you."_

_Immediately, Krad started gathering energy into his hand again despite the tears that welled up in his eyes. Dark was flung back when the blast hit him, landing on his feet he looked at the blonde. The man laughed and started walking away, "Come on Krad, let's go."_

_Collapsing on a knee Dark watched them, he felt his consciousness leaving him. He saw the blonde glance back, meeting his pained gaze he whispered, "Krad…"_

"_Dark Mousy…the enemy…my enemy…"_

------------------

"What happened after that?"

Dark looked over at the redhead who showed nothing but curiosity, "Every generation after that we've been enemies. Being used like a doll and nothing more, but as years past he's learned…bitterness from the Hikari."

"And this generation?"

The thief sighed and looked at the fallen angel, "This time…he was more like his old self then he ever had been…we have to find Satoshi."

"Why?"

"Krad's not going to last any longer and Satoshi's needed…Krad's life depends on it…"

"But he's-"

"As long as we find him there'll be a way, there has to be."

Daisuke nodded and picked up the phone and dialed. Soon there was a knock at the door, the redhead went to open it, "What's all this about? What's so urgent?"

"We need your help…he needs your help."

Satoshi raised a brow in confusion, but when he looked over at the blood stained bed, his eyes widened. Snarling he asked in a low voice, "Why is _he _here?"

Dark looked up from his deep thinking, arms crossed, leaning against the wall he stared at the blue haired boy, "He needs your help."

"No way."

His reaction wasn't entirely surprising, at least no to Dark, Daisuke on the other hand stared at him in shock, "Hiwatari-kun!"

"Why should I help him? He's just the family curse, good riddance I say…"

Dark sighed, "I suppose I'll have to retell everything again huh? This better not take long…"

Satoshi seemed surprised at Dark but remained silent as the thief retold his tale and went on further…

----------------

"Dark!"

The thief smirked and dodged an incoming blast of energy, "So close yet so far…"

He pinned the angel against the wall and watched him struggle, eyes still blank, _it hurts…_

(Dark! Don't hurt him! It's Hiwatari-kun!)

_Like I could really hurt him…_he snorted, ((Joy kill…))

His frown turned into a smirk, "Well Krad, love, I have to go, I'd kill you, but my host has hots for your creepy one and he won't let me kill you because of the chain reaction blah blah blah, you know the rest…anyways, I really must be going now, bye!"

Giving the blonde a little peak on the nose he flew off with a snicker, he could hear Krad cursing him and snickered. ((Too bad he'll never catch me.))

(Dark…)

((I didn't kill him!))

(Yea I know.)

((Then what's the problem?))

(Nothing…)

((You know if you really like creepy boy you oughta just fess up and tell him.))

Daisuke blushed, (D-Dark!)

((What!? It's true!))

(But I'm not sure if he likes me back…I mean I'm his friend and I suddenly confess to him?)

((So you _do _like him!))

The redhead blushed again, (You tricked me!)

((No, you said all that on your own I simply encouraged you and gave you a little push.))

(…)

-------------------

"Hiwatari-kun! Ohayou!"

Satoshi turned around, "Niwa…"

The redhead smiled, "You're here early!"

"You too."

Daisuke rubbed his neck, and smiled, "N-not really…"

((Woot! Go Dai-chan! Talking to creepy boy now are you? Good job!))

He blushed, (D-Dark!!)

((What? I'm _encouraging _you!))

"Niwa?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Daisuke blinked, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're all red…"

"Eh!?" The redhead blushed again, "I'm okay! Really!" Then he ran off into the class, setting down his things he sighed.

(I'm hopeless…)

((Normally I wouldn't agree to such discouraging things but, yea…you're hopeless, and I mean that in the conversational way.))

Daisuke mentally snorted, and added sarcastically, (Aren't you nice?)

((Yup!))

(He's never going to like me back and you know it.)

((You never know! I mean maybe somewhere deep down, deep, deep, _deep_ down somewhere, he has a heart. And who knows!? You might even find it if you dig down, down, down, down and gods do I mean way down!))

(That's mean!)

((Everything's mean to you!))

"Ohayou Niwa-kun!"

(You're mean!)

((Earth to Daisuke! Someone's calling you!))

Daisuke blinked and looked, "Harada-san!"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes!"

The girl studied him closely for a second before walking away satisfied, Daisuke blinked again, (What just happened?)

((Let me see…RIKU-CHAN comes along and says hi to you while you're zoning out.))

(I was talking to you!)

((It's zoning out to the eyes of the viewers.))

(Gah!!)

((And I'm pretty sure you're zoning out again…))

(…)

During class, Daisuke paid close attention to the blackboard, the only thing that distracted him from gawking at the blue haired boy, once in awhile Dark would remind him to go back to listening to the teacher instead of daydreaming or to stop staring at 'creepy boy' otherwise just to laugh at him. Dark floated listlessly around in the redhead's mind, shielding all his thoughts from his host. It was painfully obvious that the two had a thing for each other, it was meant to be. And the last thing the thief wanted the boy to do was take the blue haired boy for granted, one pair of lovers turning against each other was enough, there was no need to repeat history.

((I wonder if there's something to steal tonight…))

In his own little meaning he simply wanted to see the blonde, even though they were enemies it was nice just to know that the hunter was doing well or as well as he could.

(I swear, you've got this stealing fetish.)

((Better than your creepy boy one.))

Daisuke blushed, "Niwa?"

"Hai?"

"Are you alright? You're all red…"

He nodded, the class giggled, Satoshi merely watched him, -Niwa…-

/You like him don't you Satoshi-sama…/

-What? That's absurd!-

/You can't hide your thoughts from me. /

-…-

/I still don't understand what you see in the wing master…/

Satoshi didn't answer, Krad crossed his arms and closed his eyes picturing the thief. Golden eyes opening again, he shook his head, suddenly his chest clenched as the image of Dark popped into his mind but a greater pain soon took over.

Clutching his chest he managed to cough out, /your father…is calling…/

The blue haired boy blinked and stood up, the teacher didn't question him. Automatically he headed outside to the courtyard where a car was waiting. Daisuke watched from his seat, (Another assignment?)

The boy's father smirked and touched something on his finger, the redhead felt the thief stiffen in his mind, (Dark?)

((Yea?))

(Is something wrong?)

((Leg fell asleep from keeping it crossed too long.))

(Oh…)

Honestly, theboy could be so dense sometimes…

----------------------

"They're entering through the roof!"

Satoshi put the radio down and ran up the stairs just in time to catch Dark stealing the painting, "Dark!"

The thief turned around with a grin on his face, "Another fan?"

"You wish."

/Satoshi-sama, allow me-/

-No!-

/Satoshi-sama…he is my enemy. /

-What?-

/It is my job to deal with him. / Before Satoshi could answer Krad had started taking over his body again, /I cannot fail…/

-Since when was it _your _job?-

/Since all eternity. /

Dark watched him, stifling a yawn he watch Satoshi talk to his other self. "Are you going to be arguing with yourself all night or what?"

Satoshi glared at the thief, how dare he mock him!? "I'll get you…"

"I'm sure you will…someday, when you're not being occupied by yourself…gods, that just sounded wrong.

"Kisama…"

Then his hair lengthened and turned gold, Dark grinned, "So you're finally through arguing with yourself?"

"You won't be laughing for long."

Dark raised a brow, "But I'm not even laughing right now! See? No ha-ha-ha-ing!"

Krad simply glared at him, "You won't live past today."

"Can't you think of something more…creative?"

The thief jumped out of the building, black wings catching him as a blast of energy was sent towards him shattering the glass around it. Dark tsk'ed, "Throwing temper tantrums now are we?"

White wings unfurled and the blonde flew out after Dark. The thief smirked and flew back a bit more, "DDAARRKK!!"

"Yes?"

"I'll kill you!"

"You only wish you could."

"Kisama!"

Krad frowned, slight pain welled up in his chest causing him to land on the ground, Dark grinned, "What's the matter? Asthma? Or are you just unfit?"

"Quite full of yourself aren't you?"

"It'd be the end of the world if I wasn't."

The thief's cockiness was going to drive him off the wall one day. He watched Dark land in front of him, he snarled but the pain in his chest grew. He collapsed onto his knees, breathing labored, and he started trembling.

"Krad?"

The cross tied to his hair started glowing, the blonde clutched his chest and flew away in a hurry.

/Kuso…/

"Krad!"

---------------

Nya

Yay! Finally started the main story!!! What's Satoshi's stepdad's name? o.O

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I caused Dark to cry in the anime? XD Lol, yes Krad left him to suffer from SKWD XP I don't like Rika either, apparently the only okay girl/s are Riku and Hio Mio. I'll change my penname another time :) The evil authoress that tortures Krad alot.

**Hakudoshi-chan**- My internet is kinda screwed right now, can't get onto msn...unless it's msn that's screwed up then that'd explain alot. My computer isn't dead...yet, with the rate I go online it's not going to last for long. XP Yea...poor Dark and Krad...set against each other...

**ILLK**- Yay! Thank you, glad you like this story! I'll try to post the next chapter up soon!

**SpinningAvia**- Your school sounds better than mine, we're not allowed even afterschool, they've banned every site that is considered a "gaming site"...yup...evil Hikari bastards with the exception of Krad XP

**Ailin**- Yea, I write them down in this notebook thing, but when I go back and look for it I can never find it XP partly because it's got a bit of every fic in it and more so I have to flip through it one page at a time. How many times indeed, I have to admit that killing them is very...entertaining XD

**Lord Scribbles**- Wanna tissue? I completely agree that it's mean to make people forget Krad, he's just too pretty XP Cruel and unusual, sounds like me :D Thankies! Glad you liked the chapter nya

**babymar-mar**- It's all Rika's fault! All her fault that Dark and Krad are against each other and her fault that Krad went insane and her fault that....that....um...yea...everything's her fault! XD

**darkandme4eva**- I suppose, but I doubt I'd forgive him if I caught him with Rika...yea! She's a little whore! Sort of...XP Love leads people into insanity apparently :P Don't die! I wrote more!!! XD Hope I'll get the next chapter up soon!

**ivyking**- Aww...don't cry -hands over a tissue- yea it is sad to be forgotten by the ones you care about the most. You have exams? Are they hard? Well of course they're hard but anyways...it's okay, don't worry about it :) just reply when you're able to nya

**golden-flame4**- XD Here's more! Glad you like this fic!

**Seena58**- Yup, evil, that sounds like me :) How much times I hurt Krad in my fics...too much to count! Nyahahha...there's still alot of Krad-torture for me to type out XP So many fics so little time and so much homework :( You're lucky it's summer over there...I have school tomorrow...yes...pity Dark XP


	6. Chapter V

Insanity of the Art

Chapter V:

"What do you want?" He hissed in a low voice.

"I have another job for you, the thief stole the art right?"

Krad blinked, "He wouldn't have if you hadn't called!"

"You're in no position to talk back." The hunter's head pounded, he collapsed onto his knees and clutched his head, "You see Krad? This is what happens when you question my ownership. Now, I have a job for you, come on."

The blonde got up onto shaky knees after his tamer's father.

-

Dark returned back to the Niwa household, painting in hand. Emiko was the first to greet him, she accepted the painting and headed downstairs. But not before instructing the thief to get some sleep. The kaitou nodded and switched back into the redhead who changed and crawled into bed.

In the middle of the night, Emiko called to the redhead, "Dark, Dark get up."

Immediately the sleeping redhead morphed into the thief, "What?"

"There's something wrong…"

Dark got up and out of bed in shrunken pajamas and followed the redhead's mother down the stairs, there laid the piece of art, "What's wrong with it? It's the right one…"

"It won't seal."

"What?"

"You know how the sealing process goes, we balance out the light and darkness in it and seal it permanently so it won't get unbalanced and come loose again…"

"Yea, why won't it seal?"

Emiko bit her lip, "We can't get the light to balance out…the painting's gone insane, the light's been drained away."

The first thing that popped into the kaitou's head was the blonde, "What's going on?"

"We were hoping you'd know…what do we do now?"

She turned to her father for guidance, Daiki shook his head, "If they won't seal themselves we'll have to store it away until we figure out the problem."

Emiko nodded slowly, she looked at Dark, "You can go back to sleep…"

The thief followed the instructions and headed back up the stairs and plopped down on the bunk bed, taking advantage of the redhead's unconsciousness to think and reminisce. Slowly he let his weariness take over. That night, all he dreamt about was the blonde.

-

Daisuke got up, headed downstairs, same old, same old. No one looked cheerful that morning, Emiko was biting her lower lip and Daiki was reading the same page on the newspaper for half an hour straight. The redhead blinked before finally asking the question that invaded his mind, "Is something wrong?"

Emiko looked up from her thoughts, "Huh? No, not really. You should get going to school now or you'll be late."

The redhead perked up and looked at the clock, he was going to be late. Yelping he ran outside and down the street. Dark was asleep so there was no one laughing at him for his tardiness. The silence was almost unnatural to him. When he got to school everything seemed normal enough, except for the lack of blue…

That day, Hiwatari Satoshi didn't show up to school. He had volunteered to bring the blue haired boy his homework. Outside the Hiwatari household Daisuke raised a hand up to knock on the door when there was a crash inside. "Hiwatari-kun!"

The door was locked, the redhead started pounding his fist to the door, Dark was awoken immediately, the sight of the redhead pounding at a barrier that separated him and the one he loved brought back horrid memories. The thief took charge, ((Daisuke!))

The redhead blinked, (Dark?)

((The window up there, it's opened.))

Daisuke looked up, there was a window on the second floor, curtains flapping wildly. Frowning with determination he started climbing, when he reached the ledge of the windowsill he managed to swing himself into the house. The residence was in shambles, objects thrown everywhere, walls were ripped. There was another crash from downstairs and a scream. The redhead ran out the room and to the railing, it looked like a lonely house, to live in and to be in. he stood beside a bed and looked down the railing.

Satoshi was clutching his head in pain, screaming, trying to get rid of it. He was doubled over, pain rushing through him, he wrapped his arms around himself as white wings sprouted from this back and flapped wildly. The screaming boy was soon replaced by the blonde, golden eyes wide with pain, Krad's screams replaced the Satoshi's.

(Dark! What's going on?)

((I don't know!))

The two watched in horror as the hunter slammed himself into a shelf knocking everything off it, his screams didn't cease. Dark winced at the yells of pain. Krad was in the same predicament that Satoshi was, endless pain flooding through him like bullets. He tried to block it out with other pains but it didn't work, he screamed and clutched his head which felt ready to explode. His tamer's desperate voice came out-M-make it stop…-

Krad would've answered but the pain was too much. He collapsed on his knees wishing that he'd just pass out. A sudden surge of pain swept across making him jerk back onto his shaky feet, his wings flapped wildly as he blasted a hole through the ceiling but he didn't get to fly away that far before the pain paralyzed him and caused him to plummet down. Dark's eyes widened as he took over, calling his wings he flew up and caught the blonde who was panting and semi-unconscious. The only thing that kept him awake was the pain that wouldn't stop.

"Krad!"

The blonde weakly tried to push him away but the pain made him shrink his arm back. He laid there helplessly in the thief's arms.

(Dark?)

((There's too much magic surging through him.)) He tried to intake some but he maxed out in no time, ((There's too much!))

Krad was no longer struggling, the hurting had lessened a bit. Too exhausted to do anything, he laid in Dark's arms. It felt right somehow and familiar. /S-Satoshi-sama.../

The boy had slipped off into oblivion, Krad sighed in relief. The pain was somewhat bearable now, he opened an eye to see the person who saved his life, "Dark?"

The thief had a headache from taking in too much energy, much to his surprise the only type of energy he took in was light. In a way it made sense, he was dark and Krad was light. His headache must've been nothing compared to what Krad suffered. He held Krad a bit closer. Golden eyes opened and watched him before coming to a realization, "Dark!"

Dark blinked, "Hey, you were screaming in pain and I was nice enough to help you out."

Krad groaned and closed his eyes trying to will himself to fight the thief. Dark blinked again, Krad had passed out in his arms…he set the blonde down on the little bed by the railing and sat down on the edge of the bed. It must've been depressing to live in such a dreary place, (Dark?)

((Yea?))

(Can we stay? Only until they wake up.)

((Yea sure…get some sleep.))

(Thanks.)

With the redhead sleeping, Dark brushed golden strands out of the blonde's face, "It's been awhile since we met without fighting…I missed you Krad…" He leaned in for a kiss. He looked around, the place was a mess, holes in the wall, nothing gave it the "home" description. Soon enough he fell asleep on the blonde's chest.

Golden eyes opened, something was resting on him, his eyes widened, Dark? Then he remembered the pain and groaned, stupid headache, fucking Hiwatari. /I could kill him right now…/ He looked at the sleeping thief and shook his head, no matter what happened, he had his pride. Killing people in their sleep was an empty victory. Frowning to himself, he patted the thief's hair, but his arm shrunk back/No, he's the enemy…isn't he?./

-

_After a long night's job of thieving, the kaitou laid in his lover's arms, sleeping soundly. There were only three different ways the two slept on nights like this, it was either his head resting on the blonde's chest, stuck in an embrace or cuddled up. Sometimes he wouldn't even make it to the bed and simply fell asleep with his head resting on Krad's lap while the blonde smiled softly to himself and ran his hand through the amethyst strands…_

-

Krad hook his head and frowned, he turned back to his tamer and continued resting, missing the warmth that the thief was radiating. /He's the enemy…Dark…/

-

Satoshi woke up, he looked around and saw red, it was Niwa Daisuke…gently he shook the redhead, "Niwa, wake up."

Daisuke stirred, "Hiwatari-kun? You're awake…"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, you were going crazy, then you turned into Krad and he was in pain. Dark steeped in and then he passed out and I guess we fell asleep."

"Oh…thank you…"

The redhead smiled, "No problem, oh, I better get going home…here's your homework."

"Aa…thanks…"

"Well bye."

Satoshi nodded his goodbye/Satoshi-sama…/

-What?.-

/Your father's calling again…/

-What's he up to this time?.-

/I don't know…/

The boy made his way to is stepfather's office, "Yes?"

The man turned around and beamed, "Satoshi! You're here!"

"What do you want?"

"Do be a good boy and bring Krad out."

"Why?"

His eyes hardened, "Because I said so." Satoshi hesitated, "Hurry up boy it's for your own good."

When the boy didn't respond, Hiwatari took out the golden ring and knife, he used the knife and gave the already scratched up ring a long slow scratch. Krad appeared immediately, clutching his now bloodied chest. He smirked and put the scarred ring away, "Hello Krad, so glad you decided to show up."

Krad clutched his wound and hissed, "What do _you_ want?"

"It seems like you put my Satoshi in danger awhile ago."

Golden eyes widened with anger, "What? That was your own fault!"

The Hiwatari gave the ring in his pocket a tight squeeze almost to the point of breaking, Krad doubled over, "Have you by any chance seen this?" He held up a little deep blue teardrop shaped jewel.

Krad's eyes widened, "The Tear of Adriadne…"

"That's right." The man started chanting an incantation and there was a bright light that momentarily blinded them all. Suddenly, Satoshi was there standing beside him. The two blinked and looked at each other, the man merely smirked and dismissed the boy, "You may leave now Satoshi. Krad, it's time for your punishment."

Satoshi left without questioning the separation, at least he was finally rid of his curse, he knew how gruesome it was going to get for the blonde.

The man took out the knife again, next was the ring, Krad mentally braced himself for the pain he was about to receive. The once pure golden ring was now covered in scratches both big and small, long and short. With a flick of a wrist, another scar was added to the ring. Krad hugged himself as he felt the impact of the damage as the ring was damaged.

After a night's punishment, the blonde laid on the flood, a puddle of blood oozing around him. He laid there injured and unconscious waiting for the sun to rise.

-

Daisuke woke up, there was something beside him, at first he thought it was the rabbit, only less…furry. Opening his eyes he looked over to his right, it was a person, must be Towa. Only too tall for Towa…his vision focused and widened. "EHHHHHH? DARK?"

The thief groaned, "Shut up…let me sleep…"

The redhead started shaking the thief, "Wake up! Dark!"

Dark sighed, "I'm awake…I'm awake…what?"

"You-you're you-and…I'm me!"

"Weren't we always different?"

Daisuke continued to stutter, "N-no but we have…different bodies now!"

Dark sat up, "Wha? ...hey you're right…" He stared at his hands in amazement, "Whoa…what happened?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because-you're the only one around…"

Daisuke got out of bed, "Come on, let's go see if Kaa-chan knows anything about this."

Dark hopped out of bed along with the redhead, "Whoa…I even got separate clothes…"

The redhead rolled his eyes and proceeded downstairs, "Kaa-chan!"

Emiko looked up from breakfast, "Hm? Dai-chan! You're up early!"

"Me and Dark…we separated."

His mother simply blinked, "Really? How wonderful!"

"I'm serious!"

"Kosuke-san! Dark and Dai-chan separated! You can stop researching now!"

Daisuke blinked, Dark who was standing by the stairs stared at them as the redhead's father emerged from the basement. "The only thing I could find was the Tear of Ariadne…"

The thief's mind started working, _that's used to separate things…and it was on display in that museum the other day…shit, Krad! _The two listened to Kosuke explain everything soon enough everything made sense to Dark, _stupid chain reaction._ "It was in the museum the other day!"

"Not anymore, they handed it over to the chief commander for safe keeping..."

That day, Daisuke proceeded going to school like any normal kid and Dark flew around mindlessly hoping to miraculously run into the blonde. When he didn't bump into him, he decided to go look for the blonde instead. It didn't take him very long, there was a figure in white and red limping towards the Hiwatari household, Dark swooped down.

He tried to keep his cool, "Whoa…what happened to you?"

Krad looked up wearily, and continued limping, "Go away kaitou."

The thief landed and walked beside him quite casually, "Looks like _someone's_ in a bad mood."

"Leave."

"Is this how you thank someone who saved your ass?"

"What?"

Dark mock pouted, "What? You don't even remember when I saved you from going insane yesterday? How mean can you get? Not to mention forgetful!"

The blonde took another step and exhaled with a sigh, "Oh that…what do you want? Me to thank you? Then would you leave?"

"I suppose some gratitude _would _be nice, but even then I won't be leaving you alone."

Krad frowned, he was neither mood nor shape to fight, but the thief didn't have to know, he charged up energy in his hand, "Leave now."

Too bad for him, Dark called his bluff, "Oh really now? Fifty bucks say that the second you shoot that at me you'll not only miss but you'll faint again."

The blonde frowned, "Oh really now?"

With that much said, he shot the little energy gathered straight at the thief, Dark smirked and moved to the side evading the poorly aimed blast without breaking a sweat. "That's twenty five bucks…" A moment later the blonde collapsed, Dark caught him and gave a little rueful smile, "And that's fifty…"

The thief carried the battered angel the rest of the way to he blue haired boy's house, "You're a real burden aren't you?"

When Dark opened the door he spotted Satoshi sitting around," Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Ouch…that's mean, I just came to deliver something or someone."

Satoshi glared at him immediately after seeing his curse unconscious in the thief's arms, "Why'd you bring _him_ back?"

Dark blinked, "Wha?"

"Why'd you bring him back," he repeated, "I was hoping that that was the last I'd have to see of him last night."

"Which leads me to this question, why didyour dadhave the Tear of Adiadne?"

"Is it strange?"

"Yes."

"He held it for safe keeping."

"Then used it on you."

The two stared at each other in silence, after awhile Dark got bored of it and plopped the blonde onto the bed, red staining the sheets immediately. Satoshi merely snorted and went away somewhere. Once again Dark was left alone with an unconscious Krad, "You really have to stop getting killed like that…"

Dark stared at his hand then at the blonde, then at his hand again. He rolled Krad onto his side and took off the blonde's shirt, sure enough, there was a scar of a hole that had been drilled in the middle of Krad's back. The thief felt his chest tighten as he stared at the injury. "So that's what he did…he shot you…the bloody bastard…"

The thief shook his head, trying to stop his disgust from overwhelming him to a point of running out of the house and concentrated on healing the angel instead. Krad winced and groaned, golden eyes flickered open, "D-Dark…why?"

"If you were to die, I'd get dragged along." Krad let his breath out, Dark couldn't tell whether it was from disappointment or relief, "You're too loyal for your own good."

The blonde glared at him and hissed, "What do you know about loyalty?" Dark gulped, wondering if Krad remembered something, "And what would a thief know of loyalty?"

Dark blinked, "More than you expect I suppose…" It was Krad's turn to be speechless, the thief's serious tone was something new to him, but then Dark flashed him a grin, "I'm guessing that you'd rather be disloyal, but you can't can you? Not while he has that ring…you'd be dead before you get the chance to try anything…"

Krad's eyes widened as he stared at the thief in disbelief, "…how do you know about it?"

The kaitou stared at him, "I know all the artwork that the Hikari have created."

"…not all…"

"What?" Krad shook his head, Dark cocked his head, "You're a difficult one."

"You speak of me as though you know me."

The thief smirked, "Maybe I know more about you than you thought."

The blonde blinked, "You know nothing…"

Dark looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, maybe I don't. For example, the painting I stole, it wouldn't seal. Would _you _by any chance know about it?" Krad bit his lip, the thief studied him, "Well?"

"I-"

"Hiwatari-kun! Are you there?"

The thief, momentarily distracted, looked away from the blonde, when he looked back Krad was on his feet and moving away.

-

Nya

Next chapter :) Let's all pity Krad...for a moment...and then rejoice that I updated :D that took awhile didn't it? From now on Satoshi's dad can be Hiwatari while Satoshi's Hiwatari-KUN XD confusing isn't it? Well too bad since I...actually...yea...why don't I just make up a name for him? Stupid me :P In your heads I know you're all agreeing to that statement XP

**SpinningAvia**- I know :( it's horrible! That's why when I get home, one of the first things I do is turn on the computer :) it makes me feel better. I better start thinking up names for the bloody stepdad, me and my _amazing_ naming skills :P No actually my skills suck beyond words XD Krad-angst :) I love writing it, and reading it...I can't help it...it's like an obsession XP

**Hakudoshi-chan**- This is a tragic fic no? Believe or not, sadistic little me is having a lot of fun making their lives miserable :D Horrid habit of mine, but still...fluff fics are fun too...hell all fics are fun to write XP This one's just one of my yay-it's-torture-time fics :D

**Phantom** **Thief** **Tsbubasa** **Yasashii/Li Caharan**- Yay! Thankies:D There's always room for more DarkxKrad or DaixSat XD I'm already obsessed with it so why not spread it around? XD I'm such a bad influence :P And this all started with...with...my poster and dvds and manga XD

**Ivin Artemis Draconis**- I didn't end at a cliffhanger for this chapter :O That's a change, oh well...there'll be one...eventually...there has to be or else I'll go insane XD Daisuke and Satoshi were made for one another :D I'm just here to...type it out :)

**Shado-Fyre**- Here's more more more! Hope I'll get the next chapter done soon XD I'm hating this tight schedule...but still...ermmm...yea... :) I'm going insane from the fic :P

**Lord Scribbles**- Hiwatari does seem kind of confusing though...I mean Satoshi and his "dad" are called the same way...I guess I'll have to do something about that won't I XD Yup, Dark's still Dark...sorry, umm...this will explain the body part. Me dislike Hiwatari senior? Nah...I just needed a...villain...oh my god I'm suffering from vacabulary shortage...it took me like ten minutes just to think of the word :( otherwise he's netural...like Riku XP

**Babymar-mar**- XD More or less, yea he should die, Rika's dead so that's been taken care of :P They both caused Krad pain :( People who cause Krad pain should die...with the exclusion of myself :P although I'm pretty sure there are those who want to drop dead on the spot...I'm too young to die! XD

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Me? Stop hurting Krad? o.O That'd be the end of the world :P What did he do to me...hmm...nothing, but still, do you _really really_ want me to stop? o.O think very carefully...XP I doubt I'd stop even if you told me to XD It's just too much fun...for me :D

**Seena58-** I can't tell whether it'sa curse or a gift, being sadistic to the characters (espeically Krad) hmmm...what indeed o.O I'll just have to find more time to type :) knowing me that'll be awhile...you can't really be too sure what's going to happen to them XD after all...I might just change my mind XP

**InsaneBlackHeart-** Slashy XD Glad you like the story, even though I'm being completely inhumane to Krad all and...-looks away- nevermind...you didn't read that... -whistles:)

**silvertears-** I blame my insanity for my fics :) it's never ending, strange ideas just pop into my head and if it's long enough to turn into a fic I go along and write it just to satisfy my head before it blows up on me :D you flatter me, it's fun talking/emailing/msn-ing with readers and maybe other authors XD I get to meet new people that way :D not to mention get to know people from all over XD Satoshi's 'dad' is filled with evil, like my insanity, it's endless XD

**Nowplz**- I updated:D Sorry for the wait! There's no need to pull your hair out or else you'll end up like some of my teachers o.O bald...-shivers- I'd hate to lose my hair :( -my precious...- o.o errm...-cough- I don't mind the chibi Krads :D they're chibi and cute and pretty all in one XP


	7. Chapter VI

Insanity of the Art

Chapter VI:

The redhead blinked, "Dark…what are you doing here?"

"Me? I came to drop off creepy boy's other half."

"Krad? What happened?"

Dark gave the boy a funny look, "You know, me flying by, sees him, he faints at the heavenly sight of _me_ and I bring him back here."

In the back Satoshi snorted and rolled his eyes, Daisuke turned his attention the blue haired boy, "Hiwatari-kun! You didn't show up to school today…eeto…I have your homework…"

The blue haired boy nodded his thanks, and with that, the two left. "I swear Dai-chan, I don't see what _you_ see in him…"

The redhead blushed, "W-what are you talking about?"

"To _me_ it's obvious that you like him. To him, I'm not sure, he's pretty stupid for a guy who pasted university..."

"B-but the Harada-"

The thief cut him off, "Don't even try to bring those two into the picture, you know you like that creepy bastard more than those girls."

Daisuke looked at his feet, "…"

"So why _do _you like him?"

The redhead thought for a moment, "Well…he's really nice and even though he's passed university already he still came back here. Because he wanted a normal life…it's like starting from the beginning…I admire him for that. And he looked really good when he smiles…basically…I like him because he _is _Hiwatari-kun…did I mention that he's really nice?"

"Yea, wow…I never knew there were so many reasons why you liked him…"

_I always thought it just came naturally…

* * *

_

_Dark watched the younger pair cuddle up, he felt the blonde lean into his embrace, "Hey Krad."_

"_Hm?"_

"_They look cute together don't they?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

_He laughed, long golden hair splayed all over, it smelled of Krad, the scent was intoxicating, "I was just wondering what they saw in each other. I mean why does Dai-chan love him?"_

_Krad looked up, golden eyes blinked, "I never thought you'd be one to contemplate such things."_

_Dark couldn't help but grin as he kissed the blonde, "I was just wondering."_

"_Then let me ask **you**, why me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Out of all the people out there why me? I mean you could've gotten anyone you liked."_

"_Why you indeed…"_

_The blonde pouted, "Don't mock me."_

"_I'm not mocking you."_

"_Then tell me."_

"_You're not only **the** most beautiful and talented person I've met, but there's something about you that other people just don't have."_

_Krad closed his eyes contently, beautiful, he liked being called that by Dark, it sounded so…glamorous. "And?"_

"_More? You want more?" The blonde smiled and nodded, the thief couldn't deny the smile so he went on, "There's this golden light around you, like an angel. Overall I love every single little thing about you. I love…Krad."_

_The blonde sighed, "What about my blood? I am a Hikari, your sworn enemy…"_

_Dark blinked for a moment, "I love even that about you, I'd love you even if you were an elephant." Krad jabbed his playfully, the thief smirked, "Well I **would** still love you. This is kind of like Romeo and Juliet isn't it?"_

"_I think you just answered your own question."_

_The thief blinked, "What?"_

"_You asked what Daisuke saw in Satoshi, you just answered it."_

"_What's the answer?"_

_Krad couldn't hold back a smile, "You really are an idiot. He loves Satoshi for the same reason I love you, simply because you're you and many other reasons."_

_Dark looked at his lover, "Oh? You and your endless reasons? I'd like to hear some."_

"_Some?"_

"_Actually no, I want to hear all of them."_

"_That'd take all night."_

"_And all night we have." The blonde laughed, Dark smiled gently, "I love your laugh."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

_On cold nights like this, it was nice to have a warm companion to snuggle up to…

* * *

_

Not anymore…cold nights were endured alone. "Dark?" The thief didn't answer him and kept on walking, mind lost in his memories, "Dark!"

He blinked and looked at the redhead, the past faded away, "Yea?"

"Are you okay? I've never seen you zone out like that before…"

He had forgotten, Daisuke had always thought of him as asleep when that happened, "I'm okay…" The crimson eyed boy didn't look convinced. Dark grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, "What's with you? Suddenly you're all worried about me. You have bigger fish to fry, fish such as…the fish of _love_ perhaps?"

The redhead blushed, "We better get home, Kaa-san says there's something to steal tonight."

"That'd be my job."

"Let's go."

* * *

That night Satoshi showed up but the blonde didn't. Dark vaguely wondered if anything happened to Krad. While inwardly panicking, he smirked, "So where's the other creepy half of this creepy pair?" 

_As long as I can keep a smirk on, no one will have to know…_

"Urusai!"

The answer relieved Dark a bit, if Satoshi was getting all worked up about it, it probably meant he was alive. If Krad had died, he would've died _and _Satoshi would've been jumping for joy. He grabbed the painting and ran. While flying back, he felt the light drain from the painting. _What? What's going on?_

The painting became wild, its spirit thrashed about, the thief desperately tried to seal it but it simply wouldn't. The light was diminishing fast, then, suddenly, it disappeared. The thief blinked and flew back home empty handed.

* * *

Krad stumbled around, new energy surging through him, so much, it was painful. He collapsed against a wall, his vision was fuzzy. He raised his hand and stared at it. Half surprised, he looked again, willing his vision to focus. At his finger tips, little jolts of magic jumped around, he looked up and wondered _why me?_ Then unconsciousness took him. 

_Red blood splayed everywhere and the blonde slumped, dead._

Golden eyes snapped open, his breathing was unsteady. What was that? That boy that died…it was him…Krad got up onto shaky legs and walked out of the house. He ventured down the streets and to the blue haired boy's house. Outside the window he heard the boy speaking, probably on the phone.

"Yes, he's supposed to be stealing something at the museum tonight. Krad? No I haven't seen him since yesterday." The blonde continued listening, "Yesterday? No, my father has the painting, Dark didn't get it, yes, alright, goodbye." There was a click, Krad shook his head and let his wings unfurl, then he flew off. He flew and flew, suddenly he ran into someone who hadn't been expecting to see, "Dark…"

The thief turned around, his surprised frown turned into a grin, caught off guard for a moment, "Why hello there, hadn't expected to see you here…" He could feel immense light radiating off the angel, he reached a hand out only to get zapped by electricity-like magic. He looked at the jolts jumping around on his hand, he looked up, grin gone, "What's going on Krad?"

The blonde shrunk back, half from horror and half from the thief's distance from him. The touch triggered something of his, a memory of some sort. Two figures sleeping under the moonlight, everything was peaceful…he shook his head and flew away, head filled with thoughts of the thief. Dark just stayed there, dumbstruck. Krad growled, the image of the grinning thief had imprinted itself into his mind.

* * *

That night Dark showed up with a grin on his face, stealing, the one true hobby that he still enjoyed, something that time hadn't ruined…yet. He flew towards the museum until a blast of magic was shot at him, he dodged. Soon enough, another was headed towards him, he dodged again, suddenly Krad appeared. Dark was half zoned out while dodging, one of the blasts grazed his arm, he winced, but when he turned back, the blonde was clutching his head, screaming, "Why? Why can't I stop thinking about you?" 

The thief's eyes widened, "What?"

Krad continued clutching his head, denying his thoughts. Then golden eyes snapped open as glimpses of the past shoved their way through his head. The room, the man, the painting, the thief, the bar, the team, the end, the girl…and the pain. Blackness swept over him, and he let it, he closed his eyes and felt himself fall. A voice called out to him, "Krad!" _That voice…I've heard it before…it's just like…before…Dark…_

"Krad!" Dark's eyes widened as the blonde plunged down, his wings flapped as he flew after the falling angel. By the time he caught up with the blonde they were too near the ground for the thief's comfort. With an angel unconscious in his arms again, he flew towards the forest which was nearby to wait out the police. There was no way in hell he would be able to carry Krad and fly without being noticed. He sighed, "What's going on? What's wrong with you Krad?"

The thief kissed the blonde on the head, "Why can't everything be the way it was back then?"

Pale blue eyes watched him, lifeless, hollow, then they blinked and became their regular shade of golden. "Dark?"

* * *

_Why can't everything be the way it was back then?_

_Back then? When was back then? Why did it sound so much better than right now? Why did he have this feeling that something's missing?_ He opened his eyes slowly seeing nothing at first, then a blur, then a person in black. "Dark?"

Dark bit back his sigh of relief, "Welcome back."

"Why?" That question again… "Why do you insist on saving me?"

"Because if one of us were to die the other would get dragged along."

Krad looked down from bright violet eyes, unsure of himself he asked softly, "Is that the only reason…?"

Dark was honestly taken aback a bit with the question, "What?"

The blonde looked away and shook his head, "I-it's nothing."

The thief let out a sigh and sat on the forest ground, "Why I keep saving you…" Krad looked up at him, "It's got something to do with the past," the past…no it was both past and present; he still loved the blonde…

Krad's eyes flickered, "Oh…" it probably didn't apply anymore, just because of something of the past, "What happened? Back then," he sighed, the truth had to come out eventually… "I…don't remember anything…at least not of the past." Dark looked at the blonde in surprise, he hadn't anticipated that he would talk, he nodded his encouragements. Krad swallowed hard, "The only thing I remember when I woke up was pain, I hadn't the slightest clue where I was."

Dark nodded again, the blonde continued softly, "All I could really feel was anger and sadness…and betrayal bottled up, I couldn't get rid of it." The thief's eyes widened, he was going through a major guilt trip, Krad frowned, "Then there was that man…Hikari…he was smiling…"

* * *

_The blonde clutched his head, confusion swept over him, he looked around and spotted a man, he stood there admiring him, "Who are you?"_

"_I am a Hikari, your master."_

"_Master?" He asked in disgust._

"_That's right, if you were to disobey my orders, I'd have no choice but to punish you like a master would." He took out a ring, and almost immediately, a golden cross that was tied to his hair began to glow, he didn't remember having a cross…it grew harder to breath._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in my house, Krad."_

_The blonde blinked, "Krad?"_

"_Yes, that's your name."_

_Krad blinked, waves of sorrow and anger crashed against him, he felt like crying and maiming someone at the same time. "Why does it hurt?"_

"_Would you like to know how to make it stop?"_

_The blonde looked up, eyes brimming with tears, "How?"_

"_Destroy your enemy, it'll make the pain go away."_

"_Who is the enemy?"_

"_Come, I'll show you."_

_

* * *

_

"…" Krad stared at his feet, Dark was gaping. The thief raised a hand and Krad shut his eyes waiting for the impact. It never happened. Golden eyes opened uneasily, the thief had wrapped his arms around the white cloaked figure, Krad's eyes opened, "W-what-"

"What will make the pain go away?"

The blonde shook his head, "Why…"

"Krad…"

The hunter looked up at him, golden eyes dancing in the dark, "Yes?"

"Meet me back here the day after tomorrow, sometime around midnight."

Krad narrowed his eyes, "And why should I trust you?"

Dark was stunned beyond words, "I…"

"You what?"

"I don't know what to say…"

"No, I doubt you do…"

"…" then an idea struck him, "What if I were to steal the ring?"

"What?"

"You'd be free then wouldn't you?"

Freedom was a foreign word to him, "I don't know."

"Well alright then, does it have a name?"

"Hikari no Enjin…but…"

"Hey, I'm Kaitou Dark, there's nothing in this world that I can't steal."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Dark shrugged, "Just because." _Because you're Krad and I love you._

Krad blinked and got onto his feet, stumbling a bit to regain balance, "What will I do when I'm free?"

The thief gave him a weird look and smiled, "Anything you want." The blonde frowned, Dark sighed, "How about this? We meet back here tomorrow night and then you can decide whether you want to trust me or not."

The blonde narrowed his eyes again, "What if I don't show up?"

Dark gave him a lazy smile, "I guess I'll just have to trust you then." He winked.

Krad blushed and turned around, "What happened in the past anyways? No one seems to be willing to tell me anything. It's irritating."

The thief smiled thoughtfully, "Hm? What if I told you that we were…friends once?"

The hunter nodded and looked back, he started to flap his wings, "I'd tell you that that was the closest thing to the truth that anyone's ever told me…"

Dark watched the blonde fly off. Only when he got up later he noticed the trail of blood that the angel left behind. Biting his lip as he flew, he wondered when Krad got hurt, it couldn't be while they were fighting, he didn't land a single punch on him…he shook his head and sighed, "Well first step accomplished…I wonder how creepy boy's reacting to me not showing up…" He chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Krad clutched his wounds as he flew, damn that Hiwatari, no, Kei, that bastard. He started calling the blonde in the middle of him and the thief's conversation. The blonde looked down at his bloodied hand, so he and the thief used to be friends…how did he end up the enemy? _…it seems like we're all prisoners of the past…_

He winced, another call was made, the wounds that had started to heal opened up again, white wings flapped and pushed him towards the chief commander's office.

"You're late."

The blonde looked at his feet, "My apologies."

"Kaitou Dark didn't show up, do you know anything of it?"

Krad shook his head, why was he covering for the thief? "No Kei-sama, I don't have the slightest clue why the thief didn't appear."

The chief commander studied the blonde carefully, he wasn't convinced. The hunter was hiding something from him, he took out the ring. Golden eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and before he knew what he was doing, he was running out of the building, his tamer's father chasing after him. Krad ran as fast as he could like a dog fleeing from an abusive owner, he unfurled his wings and took off. _Why? Why did I do that?_

"Krad! Get back here!"

The blonde's airway was blocked, he started choking, but kept on going nonetheless. Finally, he couldn't bare it and landed by a forest by a playground. Sitting against a tree, he tried to regain his breath, he clutched his bleeding chest. Krad sighed, he was going to have to wait this out, until tomorrow night, he wanted answers. He looked at the blood dripping off his hand, he gave a little laugh, "Why? Why did I do that?"

* * *

"Hiwatari-san?" 

"Go send your troops out immediately, find him and bring him back immediately. His work isn't finished." The blonde must've fallen unconscious, he gave the ring a long sharp scratch.

* * *

Around the park, the silence was intruded with a loud painful scream.

* * *

Nya 

Hikari no Enjin is the ring of light, creative, no? Like I said, I'm horrile at coming up with names...and special thanks to Angsty Freedom Fighter for telling me Satoshi's dad-ish person's name! -hands out chocolate-

**Hakudoshi-chan**- wow...I haven't watched pokemon in...years and years...but yea...I never noticed that o.o but still, the prince charmings are guys, and they look different, I love the little flashbacks too :)

**golden-flame4**- I can't stand sticking to a single project so it seems, I'm pretty sure that if I didn't start writing fics my brain would've overloaded :) god bless (yes even the stupid quick edit thing) Poor Krad, always suffering one way or another in my fics :P

**Lord Scribbles**- Yup! Riku could end up a villain in my fics o.O Satoshi's smart, if he stayed around he would've been punished as well, but he's really stupid too, he's oblivious...XD lord of the rings and DN Angel can relate :D

**Lillith**- Wow...what can I say? I'mvery flattered o.o Who knows? I might end up becoming a writer :) I doubt anyone would read my books but it'd still be fun :D I love your reviews XD they make me feel so...professional-ish XD thankies!

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yup! Who else uses Hiwatari-kun? Wait...that's just about everyone isn't it? o.o opps...but yea it's Daisuke :) Krad _is_ Satoshi's ancestor XD But yea...he really should care more about a curse that's been with him for just about his whole life :P

**Kiri-chan the neko-girl-** Thankies! Glad you like it :D Here's another chapter up! Hope you like it nya!

**Seena58**- Well, just about everyone's involved now :) I have a cursed gift XD Awesome, hmmm...real answers...soon :) or not, it's either one :P one time or another they'll have to be answered...I think, weeeee...I'm pathetic XP

**Gabriel of Dreams-**Yume-Chan- Meep...if I were to die...how would this get updated? o.O that doesn't really mix right? -trying to save my neck or life or whatever you're going to kill- spare my life! Here's a chapter in exchange for my to-be-killed-life :D

**Angsty Freedom Fighter**- Thankies again for giving me the name! XD Glad I got you to join the DarkxKrad side -evil laugh- Hopefully you'll become as insane as me and start typing since I'm officially deprived of Dark and Krad pairings -sniffle- but on the other hand, this chapter wouldn't be able to be posted without your help! Thank you soooo much! -gives you chocolate- :


	8. Chapter VII

Insanity of the Art

Chapter VII:

The next morning, the place was swarming with police, Dark frowned as he looked out the window. _Krad, something's happened to Krad!_

He had wanted to go out and look for the blonde but Emiko forbad him to step outside in daylight since the police would catch him without breaking a sweat. So he stayed inside, he paced around restlessly, finally he couldn't take it anymore, it was already the afternoon, no more waiting could be done. When Emiko wasn't watching, he sneaked out the redhead's window and onto the balcony. There, he unfurled his wings and took off. _Krad…where's Krad?_

Dark tried to call out to his other half but no response was heard. The thief looked around until the sun started to set, he didn't notice but a car was following him from below. At last, he felt a thread of magic coming from a park nearby, it wasn't strong but it was still there. Black wings changed direction and swooped to the right, the car followed.

The thief landed and looked around, he saw a flash of red and white. Running into the forest, it didn't take him long to catch the blonde. "Krad!"

The blonde watched him in astonishment, "Dark?"

Dark felt his stomach churn at the sight of the blonde, his hair was a mess and he was covered in blood. He didn't really trust his voice but he managed to whisper, "…what happened?"

Krad stood there, drenched in blood. He was weary, wanted sleep but couldn't, not while there were policemen everywhere, searching for him, "I…ran away…"

Violet eyes widened, "What? How?"

"I don't know…he was asking about you and then I just ran. I don't know why I did it…I…I just ran…"

"Krad…" He was afraid to touch the blonde, it felt like the second he touched him, Krad would disappear and never return.

A voice interrupted them, "Krad, so there you are." The Hiwatari spoke as he got out of the black car, "Good thing I followed the thief here, now come back, your work isn't finished."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, then realization hit him. He laughed ironically and shook his head, everyone stared at him in confusion, "I should've known…" _Those words again…_ He turned to Dark who was equally surprised at the Hiwatari's appearance and smirked in mock amusement, but his eyes reflected different, there was betrayal in the air, "And you know what's funny, Dark? For awhile there, I actually thought I could trust you."

With that spoken, he flew away disappearing from sight, Dark stared at the now empty sky dumbfound, Krad's words ringing in his ears, it was like the déjà vu from hell, _I should've known…I actually thought I could trust you…

* * *

_

The blonde flew through the night sky, his chest clenched painfully, he wasn't sure whether it was from the ring or the fact that he was betrayed, it somehow felt like it wasn't the first time. He just stood there, ancient words echoed in his mind.

"_Running away again Krad? Tell me…how does it feel to run away knowing that no one will come looking for you?"_

_Time and time again…it's a never ending cycle of pain and betrayal…_

"I thought you'd be here…"

Krad whirled around meeting Dark, "What are _you_ doing here thief?" The thief winced, he had gone from using his name back to _thief_, "Did you bring that bastard here too?"

A flash of hurt appeared in Dark's eyes, "No, he isn't here, Krad…"

The blonde tilted his head and gave a sinister smile, "Thanks, for betraying me…it was my own fault, really. I should've known better than to trust a thief."

Dark looked at his feet in guilt, but then he looked up with defiance, "If you didn't want to trust me…then tell me, why are you here?"

Krad looked around and was shocked, he was standing in the forest by the museum. _Why am I here?_ Why…there were too many whys. He hadn't expected to landed here, "I…don't know…"

The thief raised a brow, "You really want someone to depend on don't you?"

The blonde looked at him in shock, he had always been alone, independent, he didn't need anyone, not now, not ever, "No!"

"Liar."

* * *

"_Ne Dark?"_

"_Yes love?"_

_The blonde snuggled closer to the thief, "If I were to fall, you'd be there to catch me won't you? I mean, I'll be able to depend on you right?"_

_Dark looked at his lover in confusion, "Yes, of course, but I'd never let you fall in the first place." Krad let out a soft laugh, "Why'd you ask? Don't trust me to catch you?"_

_The blonde shook his head, "No…I guess I'm just paranoid."_

_He chuckled and pecked the blonde's lips, "Well don't be. You're not alone anymore, you have me to depend on, not just me, Dai-chan and even creepy boy. We'll be there, **I'll**__be there to catch you. I promise."

* * *

_

_I couldn't keep that promise…I'm sorry…_

Krad narrowed his eyes, "Why would I want that? How would trusting anyone benefit me? And why should I even trust what you're saying right now?"

"What do you have to lose?" What a stupid question.

"My life, but I suppose that's not a big thing now is it? So I guess I really have nothing to lose hm?"

Dark stared at the blonde disbelievingly, "How can you say that?"

Krad let out a low growl, "My life isn't worth anything, it's on someone's finger or maybe even in his pocket. If given the chance to, I'd probably jump with glee just to end it!"

The thief was stunned beyond words, "Your life is worth a lot!" _It's worth more than anything in the world to me…how can you say it's not worth anything?_

"My life's purpose is so people can manipulate and use me to do their bidding, this body is anything but pure, Dark. I'm already tainted, there's no point in going on like this."

"Krad…"

"Just admit it Dark, my life is worth nothing. It's not that hard to believe is it?"

"Wouldn't that mean mine's worth nothing too?"

Krad shrugged, "No, not really, the Niwa think that you're worth something. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm simply a curse that no one wants."

"So my opinion doesn't count now? Gods Krad, _I_ care."

The blonde laughed a hollow laugh, somehow it made Dark want to punch him and hug him at the same time, "You care simply because without me, the balance would be distorted, and you'd get dragged along."

That did it, the thief couldn't gold back anymore, his fist connected with Krad's lower jaw, the blonde's head snapped back at the impact. Thoroughly shocked, Dark stood there, fist at his side, "Krad…if that's really what you think then I can't stop you. But I _do_ care about you, balance or not. It wasn't always like this, I can tell you that much…"

Krad wiped the blood off his chin, more red stained his white clothes, "Then what was it like, Dark? The past is in the past yet we're all prisoners of it. You probably weren't supposed to be here but got dragged along anyways."

"No! I came here because-"

The hunter looked at him, "Because?"

"Because I…I…"

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish Dark Mousy."

He unfurled his wings, Dark watched him, "Where are you going?"

Krad clenched his bleeding chest, blood was dripping onto the ground, "He's calling again."

Just as the hunter was about to take off, the thief called after him, "I'll steal it! I'll steal the ring for sure! You just wait!"

Golden eyes looked back before the figure in black was too far away to see.

"Krad…I came here out of my own free will…"

_The things a fool will do for love…

* * *

_

Dark landed on the redhead's balcony, Emiko rushed towards him, "Where were you?"

The thief landed, "Out. What happened?"

She was panicking, a very rare occasion, "The paintings! They're unsealing themselves!"

"What?"

"Something's happened! The light has completely been drained of these paintings!"

The thief looked around, "Where's Daisuke?"

Emiko's eyes darkened with horror, "No…he went outside! Go get him! The paintings have completely disappeared!"

Without a second thought the thief ran out the door, he could see the spirits of paintings flying everywhere. Suddenly he saw a familiar blue glow, _Toki no Byoushin!_ Around the area was the redhead, "Daisuke!"

His tamer didn't hear him, attention captivated by something else, then he heard it, "Freedert-san!"

Dark's eyes widened, there was the artwork that had been destroyed, "Daisuke!" His attention was averted to the figures beside the blonde. There was another blonde dressed in red. It was Kurashina Menou. And on Freedert's left was the fallen warrior, Elliot. To make matters worse, beside Menou was Adonis. "Daisuke! Get away from them!"

Daisuke looked over at his alter-ego in confusion, "Eh? Dark? Why-"

The redhead was tackled to the ground as a blast of magic was shot towards him. Above the two, the artworks remained emotionless, eyes devoid of life. Daisuke was needless to say, stunned, the thief growled in annoyance and half dragged the boy back to the house. "You twit!"

His tamer just blinked, "What happened?"

"You almost got yourself killed that's what! Didn't you see the lack of life in their eyes?"

"Why? What happened to them?"

Just then there was a scream from the kitchen, the two ran to the aid of Emiko, "T-Towa-chan!"

There was Towa, eyes dull and lifeless, "Emiko!"

"Kaa-chan!"

Dark bit his lip and grabbed Towa by the arms and dragged her off, "Where do you want her?"

Kosuke came in, "Put her in the vault for now."

The thief started dragging the art into the vault, Towa just kept struggling, when he came back, he was covered in scratched marks. Daisuke frowned, "You okay?"

"I never knew she could fight like that…"

Emiko bit her lip, "What's going on?"

"Their balance has been distorted…"

Everyone looked at the thief, "What?"

Daisuke frowned, "You seem okay…"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Kosuke replied, "Because the balance has been thrown off for all the artwork and yours hasn't."

_I was human! _"That's because I have balance! My balance is-" His eyes widened, _Krad…_

Daiki caught on, "So as long as Krad's still around you won't go insane."

"So it seems."

Then there was a moment of silence before the human in the house all made a mad dash for the basement. Emiko's eyes widened, "The painting!"

There on the wall, was the painting of the white and the black feathers, the white one was glowing intensely. Dark stared at it, so something had happened to Krad…without another word he ran outside. Ignoring all the pleas that came from the house. Then he heard something he wished he didn't.

"Daisuke! Get back here!"

"But Hiwatari-kun! I have to check if he's alright!"

"He'll be fine! Get back in the house!"

"Not until I'm sure!"

Dark didn't look back, Daisuke would be fine, he was, Satoshi would be there to protect him. "With!" His black wings came, _thank god he's part of my balance…

* * *

_

"So that's where've been disappearing off to, outside seeing the thief have you? Well now, I guess I'll just have to punish you won't I, Krad? Chain him." The hunter snarled as a couple men dragged the wounded angel back by the arms and slammed him against the wall, still dazed from the impact, they cuffed him. "Show me your wings Krad."

The blonde hissed, "And why the hell should I?"

"Because," he took out the ring squeezing a certain part of it, Krad cringed in pain as white wings slowly unfurled themselves unwillingly, "Either way, I'll get what I want. Tie them up."

Krad watched the men bind his wings up with buckles and belts. After they finished strapping him up, the Hiwatari walked up to Krad, grabbing him by the chin to face him eye to eye, he smirked, "You look like a caged bird Krad, but do you know what's missing?"

He snapped, "You burning in hell."

Kei laughed, "No, not quite, I thought you'd know. Caged birds have had their wings clipped so they won't fly away," Golden eyes widened, "But since yours are too big to clip, I guess we'll just have to break them off…"

Krad's eyes grew wider if possible, "No…get the fuck away from me!" The men stood beside him, strap in hand, the blonde stared at the Hiwatari in fear, "Please…no…"

The man simply laughed, eyes emotionless, he nodded at the men, "Break them off."

With the command spoken, the men began to pull at the strap as though in a game of tug-o-war, pain filled up the entity, he let out a bloodcurdling scream. After awhile, there was a sickening snap and a horrified scream filled the air.

* * *

Nya 

I finally updated! Whoa...am I mean to Krad or what:P Blargharharhar more torture to come :) Kei tore his wings off! ;.;

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Sad...yes...it must suck to have to know everything while everyone else is clueless and stuff, I mean especially when the one you love doesn't see you as anything but the enemy. o.O

**Les Scribbles**- Everyone wants to eat Krad :) And we all know why, we as in everyone except Krad who can't figure out how pretty he looks XD -ahem- Yes all the paintings want to eat Krad even though he's off limits to everyone _but_ Dark, he's reserved XP

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yup, you're absolutely right, Kei should die being mean to Krad _and_ for ripping his wings off...those pretty pretty white wings... :( But at the same time, without him ,there'd be no action in this fic :P

**dimonyo-anghel**- Why indeed? You'll find out unless you already guessed which then you'll still have to find out whether your guess is right or not :) So I guess you'll just have to find out XD

**Gabriel of Dreams-Yume-Chan**- awww...I don't mind at all, when people actually get a sense of feeling from my fics I get to figure out how I'm doing -eg: crying, laughing, screaming- whichever :) it helps me figure out whether I suck or not XP

**Seena58**- My internet's been screwing up lately, it screwed up yesterday too :( I like my cursed gift XD You know me, I'm inwardly sadistic, towards Krad anyways, but I end up making it up to him, sometimes, and yes...I do torture him, possibly too much. I'm sorry...I guess :P

**Kiri-chan the neko-girl**- It's okay...-stuck already- okay...maybe it's not so okay...but errrr..yea...poor Krad, he has to deal with me being the authoress XD All the power in the world couldn't save him now XP

**boeboebi**- Kei, yes, he's a bum, a big bum. A horrible bum that rips people's wings off :( But since he's the villain, I can't kill just yet, that is...if he does die...okay...I'll shut up now, I don't want to ruin the story XD

**Raydar89**- Ummm I guess not soon enough XD Hmmm...let's just hope I'll update even sooner next time XD But as for now...I'm just going to go...and...yea...sleep...yup, sleep would be nice...but I'll try to update soon nonetheless :D

**chrnoskitty**- Thankies! I learned a new word from you! Enrapturing :D It sounds so sophisticated XD I swear, I'm going to use it more often in my daily speech XP This is enrapturing -going crazy from a word...I'm a freak-


	9. Chapter VIII

Insanity of the Art

Chapter VIII:

Blood dripped down his back, the pain didn't ease one bit, his wings were gone, the men were gone, everyone had left the room with the exception of him. Sitting there, arms chained to the wall, he heard a door opening, "Come on Krad, it's your turn."

---------------------

The thief flew as fast as he could, he headed to the Hiwatari household, the security was amazingly low. He figured that if he were to head to the basement, that'd be where they'd keep the hunter. While heading down the stairs, the stench of blood hit him full impact. The feeling of nausea grew, he headed towards the cell, tampering with the lock, he swung the door open. And when the door opened, he was greeted with the sight of white feathers, tons of them, all dipped in blood.

Dark covered his mouth and nose with his hand, eyes widening at the sickening scene before him, _oh gods no…Krad…please don't let this be what I think it is…_he locked up the door and his eyes found a trail of blood leading down the hall. His eyes followed the trail which led up a set of stairs. Slowly recovering from shock, he followed it.

------------------------

There was a puddle of blood pooling below him. The wounds weren't closing for some reason. He was strapped onto that _machine_ again, he knew what was going to happen. He watched the man smiling, twirling the ring on his finger, admiring it under the light, smiling sweetly, mockingly.

He would've struggled, or at least made an attempt to struggle, but he couldn't move a single muscle, each time he so much as twitch, where his wings once stood flared up with pain. His mind and body wanted to withdraw into unconsciousness, but _he_ wouldn't allow it. Under normal circumstances, any normal person would've at least given the blonde a relief out of sympathy and let him sleep, but not Hiwatari Kei. "You know…" he said twirling the ring around again, "Red really does suit you Krad."

The hunter snarled, then the man adjusted his glasses and Krad could see his reflection off the lens. He looked terrible. His hair was matted with blood, clothes covered in red, and the same red splattered just about everywhere else. He coughed, cringing slightly from the pain in his back, "What do you want…?"

"Me? What do I want?" He laughed, "I want to have control over everything there is to control. And I plan on using you to get the artwork to do that for me. Yes, I will even have control over that precious thief of yours. As long as I have you, the thief and all the artwork around will listen to me and only me."

"You're insane…"

"Perhaps but at least I'm insane with power, I never would've thought the Hikari would create something like this," He gestured to the artwork that Krad was strapped to, "Or this," He held up the ring, "Both items conveniently used to restrain you. And just to think, I have them both right here, right now."

The blonde coughed up some more blood, gritting his teeth, he seethed, "I'll kill you…"

"You only wish, you should know that you don't have enough strength to do anything. And as long as I have this ring, you'll be under my control. Completely."

Krad growled and struggled against the restraint, when suddenly a voice came, time seemed to freeze, "Krad!"

The blonde turned slowly to see the last person he wanted to see, "No…what are you doing here? Get away you fool!"

Dark heard none of it, his eyes were wide with shock at the sight before him, the blonde strapped onto a machine of some sort, blood gathering around him. He looked so small in the absence of his white wings…absence of his wings…nausea began to grow inside him. They really did tear the blonde's wings off… "Gods…your wings…"

Krad blinked, "Forget about that! Get away from here!"

"Now isn't this sweet? You're trying to save your own worse enemy."

The thief's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the Hiwatari, anger and horror deflecting clearly off of them, "What have you done to him?"

"I've simply restrained him. Isn't that obvious?"

"You bastard!" Dark's anger filled his mind as he took a blast at the man, but he was prepared, with a snap of a finer, Krad was released and teleported. Right into the thief's blast. "Krad!"

The blonde spat out blood, floating a bit above the ground, he found the strength to look up with pleading eyes, "Leave…"

"What are you trying to tell me to do? To leave you here to get killed by this…this monster? I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving you to die again!"

Krad gave him a questioning look, but was strapped back onto the piece of machine-like artwork, he shuddered at the impact. Amethyst eyes widened, he had seen it, the full measure of the bloody wounds on the angel's back, Kei gave a smirk, "Isn't this just ever so touching? He's forgotten his past thief, are you really going to have him remember everything you've done to him? All the pain you've put him through? Are you really willing to have him relive the pain all over again?"

Dark just stood there, staring at Krad, out of all times for his own memories to haunt him…_not now…_the Hiwatari gave a knowing smirk, "I didn't think so. Now _thief_ step over here. You realize I can do everything I've just said a moment ago with a snap of a finger and put your little lover into his own personal hell."

Helpless, the thief obeyed and took a step towards the man but hesitated, he felt cornered yet unable to fight back, not with the wages in hand. Kei gave an annoyed growl and the artwork in his hand began to glow, Dark gave a startled jump when he heard a yelp and turned to Krad who was struggling blindly in his restraints, "N-no…Dark! Help! Where are you?"

Torn between heading to the blonde and obeying the one who had all the cards of the game, he bit his lip and glanced at the hunter who's eyes were fogged up but returning to a very, very familiar shade of gold. "Get over here thief!" The man snapped impatiently.

He yelped when a hand reached out and pulled him by the hair all while the blonde gave another yell, eyes narrowing, he gave a kick resulting in Kei getting knocked over while cursing. Immediately, seeing that the man had somewhat loosened his grip, he took a dive and began wrestling the Hiwatari, trying to pry the ring out of the man's hand.

After much battling and wrestling, Dark was finally able to get the ring from Kei, holding it tightly, he ran towards the blonde. One glance at the ring and he could already tell it was scarred beyond repairs, golden eyes watched him rather dully, "Dark? …is that you?"

Amethyst eyes looked up, that voice, that very voice that was filled withfamiliarity and warmth… "Krad! Just wait, I'll get you down in a minute!" He continued running until the Hiwatari's servants came staggering along and blocked his path. Dark growled under his breath and leapt out of the way as one charged at him.

By this time Kei had gotten to his feet and began reading from a book, the artwork that Krad was strapped to began to glow and golden light was being drawn towards it and into Krad who was writhing in pain. "That's right Krad, fall into Death's Embrace…" The man laughed.

Dark snapped his attention to the blonde, barely dodging a punch sent by one of the men. The blonde pulled at the chains, ignoring the burning sensation on his back, "M-make it stop!"

Soon the place was surrounded by spirits of artwork, their eyes all drained of sanity, the Hiwatari smirked, "If you wish to have your light restored to you, get the thief and I'll see to it that it's done."

So it was his fault…his fault that the artwork were unsealing themselves, his fault that Krad's wings were torn off, it was all his fault…the thief winced as he got knocked down by a very familiar entity. "Toki no Byoushin…"

Regaining his senses, the thief got to his feet and took a look at the blonde. Krad was breathing rather heavily and his body was glowing from in taking more energy than it could handle. Making up his mind on what to do, the thief began to charge full speed at Kei, fully aware that the artworks were following close behind. The narrow eyed man's eyes widened as Dark slammed into him and grabbed the book, then took off again. Flipping through the pages as he ran, he read one of the spells, then there was a thud. The angel was released and hit the ground.

Krad shakily got onto his knees, his mind was still fogged from everything that just happened, where was he? Both memories from past to present were all merging and swirling around in his head, a voice yelled out, a voice that had been there the whole time… "Krad! Here!" The thief tossed the ring, which landed in front of the blonde. Krad blinked, and stared at it, "I kept my promise! Whoa-shit."

The hunter picked up the ring and focused his vision, energy was overflowing in him again, he watched Dark jump around avoiding one blow after another. The thief hadn't changed much… "Da-" Something clamped onto his leg, golden eyes blinked and shot a glance at the Hiwatari, who had his fist slammed against a button on the wall. His eyes widened, just then, Dark stood in front of him, "Get out of the way!"

Giving the thief a shove with whatever energy he had left, he yelled something at the Hiwatari which caught all the artworks' attention. They all turned and headed straight for Kei, surrounded the man whose screams of agony was soon heard as he was devoured alive by the Hikari works, his men watched in horror as their boss was killed by pieces of insane artwork and scrambled out for their precious lives. Dark's eyes widened at the sight before him, turning back to Krad, his heart skipped a beat. Surrounding Krad and the artwork with Kei had called Death's Embrace, was a cube-like shield, separating him from the blonde.

---------------------

"Hiwatari-kun?"

The redhead knocked on the door, but upon receiving no answer, he frowned in anxiety. Looking up, he found an opened window and climbed through it. Where would Satoshi be? In his room, of course. Walking around the worn down building, it was clear that it hadn't been cleaned up from their last…visit. "Hiwatari-kun?"

Daisuke headed up to the bedroom, the bed was empty, "Are you there? Hiwatari-kun?" There was a groan, ruby eyes blinked, it was coming from the back room, he knocked on the door before opening it. There was Satoshi, sitting in a very peculiar chair, seemingly half asleep. "Hiwatari-kun!"

The blue haired boy looked up groggily, "Niwa? What are you doing here?"

"I…I came to make sure you're alright." The redhead couldn't help but blush at how strange that sounded when it came out of his mouth.

"To see whether I'm alright or not…why?" Blue eyes studied him closely, "Did something happen?"

Daisuke nodded, "The artwork, they're all unsealing themselves and I thought…I thought well…you might've been hurt…"

Satoshi shook his head, "I'm fine…this is probably my _father's_ doing, he's been doing something to Krad ever since he split us up."

"So your dad's behind all this? Why?"

The blue haired boy gave a shrug, "He's a power hungry person, controlling a single piece of artwork would never be enough for him."

"…what do you mean control?"

"He controls Krad and I guess now he's using Krad to go and gain control of other artworks."

"Why's he doing all this?"

"Like I said he craves power."

Crimson eyes blinked, "Why do you sound so uncaring Hiwatari-kun? Don't you care whether your dad or Krad get hurt at all?"

Satoshi gave him a funny look before shrugging again, "Why should I? One's not my real father and used me to get Krad while the other's simply my curse who honestly, I thinkI'd be better off without him."

"Hidoi Hiwatari-kun…how can you be so indifferent about all this?"

Blue eyes blinked, Daisuke looked like he was ready to cry, "Niwa?"

"You know you'd be upset if something were to happen to either of them so why do you hide it? Suppressing all these feelings inside you isn't good for you! If you wanted to talk or anything there are people out there who'd be there for you! I'd be there! So why do you insist on keeping them inside? You're not the only one who's hurting from holding back all your feelings…"

Satoshi's eyes widened and took off his glasses, "Niwa…I'm sorry…"

The redhead looked up surprised, his fists loosened, "Hiwatari-kun…I care..."

_I care for you so much...why can't you see that?_

----------------

Dark banged against the wall, inside was filled with debris and the blonde was no where to be seen. Soon beside him, were the artwork who watched as though expecting something to happen. A very familiar form stood next to him, "Towa? What the hell's going on?"

Towa's green eyes held a glint of sanity, much to the thief's relief, "The light's in there…with Death's Embrace. He can't escape."

There was scream, amethyst eyes narrowed as he tried to see what happened, through the dust and smoke he saw Krad, lifted up by no longer a machine but a shadow, the real spirit of Death's Embrace. The spirit was holding the hunter by the collar, a moment later, Krad was flung against the wall. As he slid down, he left two trails of blood behind him, right in front of Dark. Before the thief could say anything, an arm grabbed the blonde's throat and dragged him away.

Dark's stomach churned as blood began to decorate the walls and he stood outside, helpless once again. _This is just like before…when they took Krad away from me…this is exactly like before! _He couldn't shoot…not while Krad was in there, the chance of hitting the angel was too high and even if he were to shoot, he'd end up destroying the whole building…

Krad could hear the thief calling his name, he had shot a couple times only to find that with too much energy in him, he had no control over his magical abilities and it did no harm to the other entity. He was merely fighting a losing battle, he couldn't help but yelp as a blow was directed to his side, smashing him against the wall once more. He looked up, his breathing unsteady, the ring in his hand felt like it was going to crumble any moment now. "D-dark…"

The thief looked up from his despair only to barely see through the blood. There was Krad, hand against the wall, looking at him, everything from his hair to his clothes were matted in blood. His once bright golden eyes were beginning to glaze over, "Krad! Why? Why'd you have to go and face this thing by yourself…"

The blonde watched him sadly, "You'll be free when I'm gone…"

_Because you could never be satisfied with me…just me…you want the world, and I can never give you any of it…your eyes show how much you long to be free. I can only slow you down, maybe when I'm gone you'll finally be able to do whatever you please without feeling guilt or anything…maybe you'll finally be satisfied. _

Dark watched the hunter with tears in his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Dark…you can't hit them, they've split into two, I'll be the mark, when they both attack you can shot and destroy the whole time. If you miss one of them then it'll just come back."

"But you're-"

Krad spat more blood out of his mouth, "This is the only chance we'll get, if you shoot without having them in place one will get away somehow. Please Dark…"

"I…" He shook his head like a stubborn child, "I can't!"

The hunter was going to say more but was cut off when a blade sliced through him, he yelled in pain and turned around to blast one of the spirits, "You have to Dark-" Krad was cut off once again as he flew back from the impact of the hit.

"There has to be another way…"

"No matter which way you chose the light will die." Dark shot Towa a wary glance before turning back to the battlefield.

Krad clutched his stomach as he attempted to stand, _please Dark…do me this one last favor…_then he saw them, one charging towards him, blade in hand and he was pretty sure the other was behind. A moment later, he let out a gasp as two blades pierced through him, trapped between the two spirits' embrace, "Now Dark!"

Dark blinked back the tears and charged up, when he felt the blonde's light die off, he shot, "Krad!"

The blonde gave a little smile, _thank you…_the ring had slipped from his grasp and as it landed on the ground, it shattered.

----------

Nya

I finally updated this! Yay! It's been a bit too long but I kept forgetting what I was going to write :S I'm too forgetful...dum dum dum! Krad's dead! I'm sorry if this is sorta all over the place but yea...I'm not exactly the most organized I know :) There's this thing that's being passed around saying that authors/authoresses aren't supposed to respond to reviews...o.o I'm really not sure about that, but I'd rather not have my account or stories deleted from here...

So mucho sorrios, until this thing is cleared up or forgotten I'm going to have to leave out the responds :( Hopefully it's just a rumour...but on a brighter note if you want to email me or msn or aim me I'd be very mucho happy to XD I'll stop with the mucho-ness...my email's neko (underscore) ayame at hotmail dot com, (blast this site and the no website stuffies >.O) and my screenname's ayame0chan XD buhbye!


	10. Chapter IX

Insanity of the Art

Chapter IX:

As the ring shattered, there was a sudden piercing light then the artwork were gone, they had no more business there, their light had been restored and they were once again sealed. The building was shaking now, Dark waited anxiously for the dust to clear. The second it did, he ran towards the blonde who was sprawled out on the ground, the thief picked him up bridal style, "Krad…"

The blonde gave no response, with his eyes closed and blood covering every inch of him, the thief hugged him close, forgetting about the building collapsing, "Gods Krad…how could you ever think you weren't good enough? I don't deserve you…all I ever wanted was you, you and no one else…" Tears escaped his eyes and hit the blonde's cheek. "Krad…I'll get you back, I swear I will…"

Then as the roof began to collapse, the thief frowned and shot a hole in the wall, "With!" and flew out.

_All I ever wanted was you…but you're always just out of reach…_

----------------------

Police were gathering around the building, sirens and yelling could be heard, no one noticed the black figure on the other roof nearby watching, with a lifeless figure in his hands. A minute later, the figure disappeared.

----------------------

"Niwa…I think you better go home, your mom must be worried sick by now." Daisuke nodded and stepped out of the embrace, Satoshi found that he rather missed the warmth that radiated off the redhead. "I'll be fine, go home before your mother calls the cops."

The redhead smiled, "Hai…"

When he reached home, he was caught in a tight hug by his mother, "Dai-chan! I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again! Never ever!"

"Kaa-san…I'm fine…"

And after awhile of conversing, the redhead headed upstairs to his room to wait for the thief to return.

----------------------

Daisuke's hand covered his mouth, nausea growing, "They pulled off his wings?"

Dark nodded, Satoshi merely looked away, "Are you going to help or not?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

The thief got up and left the room. The redhead gave a little laugh, "None of this seems real does it?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "It's hard to believe…except for one fact."

Crimson eyes blinked, "Which fact is that?"

"That I liked you a lot in my past life."

"W-why's that?"

"Because the feelings haven't left."

"Hiwatari-kun…"

Then Dark decided at that moment to reappear with a book in his hands, he flipped through the pages until he came across what he was looking for, he handed it over to Satoshi, "I can only assume you know how to read this."

"A temporary resuscitation spell?"

"It only lasts for a day, it should be enough…"

Satoshi gave him an uncertain look before he began to read the spell. When he was finished, he looked up to see a rather surprised looking Daisuke and Dark. On the bed, the blonde was stirring, then golden eyes opened slowly and looked around, "…Dark?"

"Hey…" The thief walked over and sat by the bed, "How you feeling?"

"Half dead…" The blonde said, rubbing his temples then stared at his hands, "Dark…why am I covered in blood?"

"That's a long story." He replied with a sigh wrapping the blonde in an embrace.

Krad frowned but didn't question the thief. Satoshi just gawked at him, he had never heard the entity sound so…humane. Then the blonde looked over at him, "Why's Niwa and Satoshi here?" He looked around, "Where are we?"

"This is Daisuke's house."

"…" The blonde's brows furled in confusion, "Dark, tell me what happened."

The thief let him go and stared at him, "You two probably don't need to hear this again…go downstairs or something."

Satoshi gave a shrug and followed the redhead downstairs.

------------------

"I've never seen him so human…"

The redhead nodded, "Me neither, umm…you were saying earlier…"

Satoshi blinked and stared at his feet sheepishly, "Oh…well…I, still like you…a lot…"

Daisuke suddenly gave a laugh, the blue haired boy just gave him a strange look, he grinned, "I'm glad, I thought you didn't like me because well…I guess my feelings from my last life didn't leave either." He said with a smile.

"Niwa…"

-----------------

"All that happened?" Dark nodded, "So technically…we're dead, or at least I am…"

The thief nodded again, "I know it's hard to believe…but-"

"No, it makes sense, it's just that, tomorrow we're going to be leaving for good?"

"If you want to, if you want to stay longer I'll find a way for it to happen."

Krad shook his head, "It's alright, I think we've overstayed our welcome, eternal life doesn't sound that fun anyways."

Dark smiled and gave the blonde a kiss, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

-----------------

Daisuke entered the room to find the two entities asleep, he gave a smiled and beckoned for the other boy to enter the room, "Well…they took the bed, where do we sleep?"

The other two ended up sleeping on the couch, snuggling with one another.

-----------------

_Never again will I let you go…_

The two entities sat on the roof staring at the gray skies, "Dark…"

"Yes?"

"You told me I had wings."

"You did."

"What were they like?"

"They…were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Angel wings as people would call it, they matched you perfectly."

Krad smiled, "This place looks so different from the bar…"

The thief stretched, "Well the bar was burnt down quite a long time ago. Some idiot started a fight and knocked down a candle in a room full of alcohol. It practically exploded."

"I'm going to miss that place."

"Me too." There was a moment of silence, "Hey Krad…"

"Yea?"

"Nothing…I just missed you, that's all. It's been so long since I've been able to hold you like this…"

The blonde leaned into the embrace, "Well…I'm not going anywhere, not this time…after all this we _really_ will have all of eternity won't we?"

"Yea, with any luck we will."

-----------------

That night the four gathered in the redhead's bedroom, "Dark…you're actually leaving?"

The thief shot him a grin, "We'll meet again, I'm too sure of it."

"Within this life time?"

"That…I'm not so sure about, but hopefully." Dark smiled and gave his host a hug, "If not, with any luck, we'll be friends again, you've been a great help Daisuke, thank you."

Tears welled up in the redhead's eyes, "You've been a great friend! I'm glad I met you Dark!"

"Me too."

Krad watched Satoshi silently, "I heard I caused you quite a bit of trouble…Satoshi…"

The blue haired boy gave a light shrug, "It's all in the past…"

"Yes well…sorry, and thanks for enduring me."

Satoshi gave a curt nod before standing next to the redhead and Dark took his place next to Krad and grinned, "Those two make such a good couple, they look just like they did before don't they?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, "They do…"

"You ready to go?"

Krad looked down with a small smile playing on his face, "I've been around for too long, I'm ready to get off this road of evermore."

Dark dipped his head, "Your wish is my command." He opened the book that Satoshi had read from and began to read a spell.

"Dark!" The thief looked up when he finished and began to fade, "I won't forget you!"

"Me neither! I'll see you later!"

"Aa…see you…" Daisuke smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

The thief grinned and wrapped an arm around the hunter's shoulder, the last word either of them heard from the pair before they disappeared was, "Thanks…"

Then the door opened and Emiko popped her head in, "Dai? Tell Dark…"

"Kaa-chan…Dark won't be doing anymore jobs…"

She frowned, "Why?"

"He's…free kaa-chan, he's finally free." He said with a smile, holding onto the other boy's hand tightly.

----------------

Epilogue:

"You! Hey you! Wait up!"

The redhead whirled around to see a senior running towards him, "Yes?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "My god…have we met before?"

"Um…I don't think so…"

"Oh…maybe it was in another life," he grinned sheepishly, "well I'm Dark Mousy, nice to meet you." The boy held out his hand in a friendly mannerwith a large grin plastered on his face.

He shook his hand, "Niwa Daisuke. Your name sounds familiar…"

"That's because I'm known by _everyone_, but that may not be the reason why since your name sounds pretty familiar too. Say, you want to have lunch with me and Krad?"

Crimson eyes blinked, "Who's Krad?"

"My koi-bi-to. Hikari Krad, hotness extraordinaire and desire of anyone who isn't blind, appearance of an angel and attitude of a devil, stare at him for over two minutes and expect to be duffed up." He said with a good-natured grin.

"…sure why not, just let me call Satoshi-kun."

"Who's that?" Dark asked with a grin, "Boy-friend?"

Daisuke blushed, "Err…something like that…"

"Sure, call away. Don't mind my snickering." The redhead glared and nodded then whipped out his cell phone, "Have him on speed dial huh?"

"T-that's none of your business!" Dark just laughed, "Satoshi-kun? Umm…yea, how'd you guess? …so do you want to?" He looked up, "Where?"

"On the hill with that huge ass tree. We'd better hurry, Krad will slaughter me if we're too late for his liking."

"Yea…sure, I'll see you there then. Love you too." He closed his phone and looked up to see the other boy grinning at him, "What?"

"Love you too! Satoshi come here you creep and let me kiss the life out of you!" He said with mockingly along with fake kissing noises.

By this time, he was completely red. "Shut up Dark!" Somehow…it felt like it wasn't the first time he told the violet haired boy to do so.

"Don't worry, I randomly proclaim my love for Krad all the time, it's fun to embarrass him! Know how I met him?"

"No…"

"He's my roommate, and when he walked through the door he was just so pretty I couldn't help but give him a smooch see?"

"Wow…just…wow…" Somehow…he wasn't surprised.

"I know, amazing isn't it? Let's go before he has my head on a platter! Actually…I want to talk to him right now…I miss him…" He pulled out his own phone and put it to his ear.

Daisuke blinked, "I see you have him on speed dial too…"

"Of course! First one on my list-hello? Kraddy-kins! I missed you!" There was a pause, then he laughed, "Yea I know it's only been ten minutes, but I still miss you! Is there a law against it? You should be happy that I love you this much!" They began to walk off towards the hill to see someone sitting against the tree, on the phone, "Guess what Krad?"

By this time, they were within hearing range, the blonde let out a sigh, "What?"

"Hi Kraddy-kins-koi!"

The blonde looked over in surprise, crimson eyes widened at the sight, the image of an angel with large white wings and long golden hair suddenly popped into his mind. He shook it off and followed Dark towards his lover, golden eyes watched him, "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Niwa Daisuke."

"Hikari Krad."

"Daisuke!"

The redhead turned around to see the blue haired boy walking towards them, "Satoshi-kun!" He smiled and waved.

Dark grinned, plopping down next to the blonde, "How nice…it feels like the family's together again."

Blue eyes narrowed, "What family? Who are _you_?"

"I'm Dark Mousy if you must know, you creep."

"Hidoi Dark!"

"Too bad Dai-chan! I'm simply being honest!"

Krad sighed and began playing around with his phone, taking pictures of their first meeting. Dark yelling his lungs out at Satoshi, and Satoshi doing the same. Daisuke trying to solve the problem, and him just sitting there, watching. He smiled, Dark was right about something…it did feel like everything was back to normal…suddenly he was knocked over by Dark who was tackled by Satoshi who was pushed by a tripping Daisuke.

"I'm sorry!"

"Get me off this idiot!"

"Get off me you creep!"

"Dark! I can't breathe!"

"Yea you creep! Get off! Krad's gonna die!"

"Krad-kun…are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? Dark! Get off!"

"I'm trying! Creepy boy isn't exactly light!"

"Neither are you!"

"I'm hurt Krad…"

"Just shut up and get off me!"

**Owari**

**----------------------**

Nya

It's over o.o it's actually over! I finished another fic!XD kinda sad actually...maybe I should write a sequel :D This chapter's dedicated to **UnIQuE Not Weird** XD Happy birthday! Well..._should_ I write a sequel? o.O Thank yous to reviewers -bow bow bow- XD I lobe you all in some strange non-lezzie way :D

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I haven't heard anything about it in over a month or something so too bad XP It's nice to know I can still get people all sad and stuff XD

**vemon syringe**- Satoshi's not your favorite-est character is he?(I lobe making up queer words) Yea..I haven't updated in awhile have I? I'm horrible :P

**Shimmering Solitude**- Yea! I did it again XP Poor Krad, suffering more than he really has to :P I'd give it to you if possible but then after awhile...I'd miss it and you'd probably end up insane XP

**nekogirltheanimefreak**- I sort of revived him :D But he ends up dying again >.> Wow..it's been like two months since I updated...time sure flies by doesn't it? XD

**chrnoskitty**- I have that on dvd! XD I didn't find it really sad...actually I don't find much really sad...if it is...it's got to go be super saddening XP I'm so mean...

**Kyuseisha no Hikari**- Woots :) -hands over tissues- I don't know why, but it makes me proud of myself to know that my stories can make people cry :P Maybe it's just me XP

**dimonyo-anghel**- He's dead! He got devored by insane art-ness :D And if not...the building collapsed on him XP I can imagine several parties being thrown now that he's dead :D

**Seena58**- Now I'm somewhat hungry XD Hmm...I think we have cookies downstairs...actually I feel like drinking chocolate milk >.O Ahhhh...so thirsty :S

**darkest moon**- Aww poop >.> it ended...I'm somewhat saddened by this fact for some odd reason XP Krad dies! Again!XD

**golden-flame4**- I suck at updating don't I? XD I was stuck on this one sentence for like half an hour (distractions included) I lobe angst X)

**Koway Oceshia**- Alot of people are happy that Kei dies a horrible horrible death of evil insane art followed by a building collapsing on him XP Poor Krad...he comes and goes again :)

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I'm guessing it is, yes Dark's going to angst over killing Krad XD Angst angst angst :P I see I'm not the only one amused by deaths XP

**Ballad of the Iris**- Krad comes back and dies again (he'sa zombie now XD) This chapter isn't that long >.> Sorry bout that but oh well...it couldn't be helped :P

**0.o K-chan**- I lobe you too! In a friendly way XD One day...sadists and masochists will rule the world and live in harmony XD I'm almost sure of it :D

**Mee-sah**- I lobe fight scenes too X3 What a violent person I am! -bows head in shame- Dark goes off with Krad and dies...fades away with him XD

**UnIQuE Not Weird**- Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy this!He did die...he was already dead...he dies again XP This comes back to life like a couple centuries or so later! X3

**white**- Krad's going to get a pity party because of me soon XP All I do is going around tormenting him to my liking :) And I have _sooo_ much fun doing so X)

**SeLeNa MoUsY**- That must suck XD Being disturbed so you can't cry :P It's never happened to me before :S Here's a box of tissues for when you reread it! XD


End file.
